


Saints or Martyrs

by Cheryl1964



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canonical Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 43,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demon Lilith has a plan to make Satan happy, get the twins to renounce god. But will they break? Yes there will be some serious physical torture, be warned.</p><p>And no I don't own Boondock Saints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Connor lay back on the bed far from sated. He wondered what he was even doing here. At the time it seemed like a good idea and the woman was more than willing, she wasn't taking no for an answer. It didn't help that Connor had probably had a drink too many himself because he left Doc's with her on his arm; Lil, she had said her name was Lil.

Suddenly Connor sat up sheet pooling in his lap as he realized that he hadn't told Murphy where he was going, he had just gotten up and walked out without a backwards glance. Shit!

"Leaving already?" The singsong voice asked as a dainty hand slipped up his inner thigh under the sheet.

"Aye," Connor said fishing his clothes from the floor. "I left me brother without a word. He'll be wondering wha happened ta me. I need ta get back."

"Yes get back to your brother. You wouldn't want him worrying over you." The red haired woman let the sheet pool in her lap as she sat up. "We'll be seeing each other again Connor."

Connor quickly left the motel room a sense of panic he couldn't explain washing over him as he hurried back towards Doc's.

* * *

 

Murphy had said goodnight to Doc and stepped outside wondering where Connor had gotten off to. It wasn't like him to just leave without saying something. He had just fumbled a cigarette and his lighter out of his pocket when the world went black. Murphy wished it was still black.

He had awakened here. Where ever here was. All he knew was that he was tied down to some sort of table naked as the day he was born and shivering from the damp cold.

A light over the table illuminated him like some performer on a stage in a spotlight. He could hear sounds in the darkness beyond. Something slithered in the shadows and he instinctively knew that it wasn't human. It sounded wet, sluggish. Like where ever it moved it would leave a trail of slime in it's wake.

He took a deep breath and realized something was on his chest. Lifting his head he saw that he wasn't completely naked, he still wore his rosary.

"I decided to leave you with that little symbol of your 'god'. A reminder of just how uncaring he really is." Murphy looked toward the voice and recognized the red headed woman from earlier at Doc's. "I actually wished you had been a bit more agreeable at the bar. I would much rather have your brother here, the analytical ones are so much more fun to break. But either way; six of one, half dozen of the other."

The woman reached out and ran her fingertips along Murphy's leg.

"My Master worked so hard to corrupt mankind, and now you and your brother are undoing all of his hard work. So I will take from your god something that he considers his. I'll make you renounce him."

"Yer Master?" Murphy questioned.

"Yes the one behind all that evil you're so determined to cleanse the world of. I have 24 hours to make either of you renounce your faith, your god. To see him for the impotent cringing being that he is sitting up in his heaven and letting his precious human creation suffer. That will make my master happy and he will reward me. Unlike your god who will sit back and let you suffer. He won't save you you know."

Lil picked up something from the table, Murphy's cell phone.

"Say cheese!" She said cheerfully snapping a picture and then pressing a few buttons. "The two of you are so close, I wonder who will break first? You from the pain of physical torture or him from the emotional torment. But let's let him know that you're fine...for the moment."

* * *

 

Connor snatched the cellphone from the table. He saw that it was a picture mail from Murphy's phone. Opening the message Connor swore a string of curses.

"Connor? Is it Murphy?" Smecker asked. Not sure he could form a coherent sentence he turned the phone so that the FBI agent could see the picture. Murphy tied down to some sort of work table. The photo was captioned with the simple phrase 'Before the fun begins'.

* * *

 

Murphy was the guy that was always smiling and you just found yourself smiling with him. If you had asked anyone if he had a spiteful bone in his body they would tell you no. Ask his mother and she would tell you a different story. She would tell you how Murphy terrified Jamie Riordan when he was 8 years old.

Jamie was the village bully. It had happened on one of those rare days when the twins were apart. She had kept Connor home from school due to a fever but there was nothing wrong with Murphy so she had sent him off to school. The boys had never had any problems with Jamie so she hadn't thought anything of it. She should have kept Murphy home too since she ended up having to go to school to collect him from the headmaster's office.

She had passed Jamie sitting there waiting on his parents on the way in. The boy didn't look too bad, a few scratches and tears to his clothes but that was it. Murphy looked like he had been run over by a truck. Since it was clear that Jamie had started it, Murphy had simply gotten a little talking to.

What gave her the shivers was the exchange between the boys when she had come out of the office with Murphy in tow. Murphy didn't say a word, just looked at Jamie for a couple of seconds and she had realized that the older boy was afraid, of Murphy. It took a while for her to get the whole story. Jamie figuring a lone MacManus 'brat' would be an easy target went after Murphy. He figured on Murphy reacting like the rest of the village kids but Murphy hadn't. Murphy had stood up to him. Every time he knocked Murphy down, her boy would get up and get right back in Jamie's face. Jamie feared Murphy because he couldn't break Murphy.

It wasn't that Murphy didn't feel the pain,God knows he felt it, it's that he wasn't going to give Jamie the satisfaction of letting him know he was hurting him. And that was pure spite. But that was then, this is now when he is helpless.

Murphy smothered the scream as he felt the blade dig into his flesh again. If he wouldn't break for Jamie Riordan, he sure as hell wasn't going to break for this bitch.

* * *

 

Connor prowled the streets and alleys of the neighborhood. He had tried dialing Murph's number until his own cell went dead with no answer. Smecker was trying to locate Murphy by the GPS in the phone without much success. Dolly, Duffy and Greenley were also out combing the streets for any sign of Murphy without any luck. But more than anything Connor was kicking himself in the ass.

It seemed like something bad always happened to Murphy when Connor wasn't around. Connor thought back to that cryptic message, 'Before the fun starts'. Where ever his brother was right now Connor knew what he was going through wasn't fun. He knew, fuckin knew, Murph was in pain. Just like he had known Murphy was hurt before Ma had walked in the door the day Murph crossed paths with Jaime Riordan. Connor had felt Murphy's pain just like it was his own and seeing how badly his brother was battered had cut Connor to the quick.

Connor had insisted on tending to Murphy. Every bruise and scrape had been noted, recorded in Connor's mind. And ten years later when Connor was 18, he had gone down to the dock and found Jamie. He had made Jaime pay for every bit of the pain he had caused Murphy. Right now someone was hurting Murphy and when Connor got his hands on them, there would be hell to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

When Connor had called and said Murphy was in trouble, Smecker didn't question it. He had simply asked Connor where he was gathered their little group and headed to Doc's. Smecker had dealt with the two long enough to know that there was a bond between them that defied explanation and proof of that was sitting in a small box on the bar. Smecker picked up the lid and covered the contents as Connor staggered back from the men's room.

"What kind of people would do something like thist?" Eunice asked as she finished the shot that Doc had handed her.

"S-s-s-ick FUCK! people ASS!" Doc answered.

Connor walked over and picked up the box. He had to make sure that it was what he thought it was at first glance.

Connor took a deep breath to try and settle his stomach, not that there was anything left to come up. The box had been delivered a half hour ago and as soon as he he lifted the lid it was a race to reach the men's room before he hurled the contents of his stomach all over the bar. He had spent the last 15 minutes hanging over the toilet choking on dry heaves.

Connor lifted the lid and forced himself to look inside. He screwed his eyes shut trying vainly to stop the tears he could feel pooling in his eyes.

"There was a note." Smecker said quietly "We decided to start by exorcising a demon."

"Tis Murph's tattoo. The one he had on his right bicep." Connor picked up the shot glass in front of him and hurled it across the pub. "Tha fucking bastards are skinnin me brother!"

* * *

 

Murphy lay on the table, he was forcing himself to remain calm. The pain had faded to a dull ache. He knew this bitch wasn't done by a long shot and it would take all his strength to deny her.

"You look almost peaceful Murphy." Lil said. "We can't have that now can we?"

Murphy opened his eyes to see her standing there with an evil grin on her face.

"Aww poor baby, you have yourself a boo-boo." She cooed at him as she picked up a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "We don't want that to get infected now do we?"

Murphy realized her intent and barely managed to restrain himself before she poured the alcohol over the raw patch of skin on his upper arm. He relaxed as his nerves stopped singing.

"Connor should have gotten my little gift by now. How do you think he's going to react when he sees that I'm peeling you like a grape?" Lil smiled down at him.

"Enjoy yerself now ye bitch cause we're going to kill ya." Murphy hissed defiantly.

"Kill me? Wouldn't that go against your rules?" She asked smugly "No women and no children."

"I didn't sleep through Sunday School bitch! Lil is short for Lilith, Adam's first wife." Murphy said. "Tha one he rejected because of yer evil. Ya had no where ta go until Satan gave ye a place. So yer not a woman, yer not even human."

Lilith drew back in shock. "How can you know that?"

It was Murphy's turn to smile as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 

"The kid's a crackhead. She gave him ten dollars to bring the box here. All he remembers is red hair." Smecker sighed.

"So that's no help." Eunice said.

Everyone looked up as the phone rang. "Let Connor answer it! I forwarded his number to the bar. Maybe we can get a trace from the landline." Smecker yelled before Doc could lift the receiver.

Connor picked up the phone. "Murphy?"

"Murphy's here but he's tied up at the moment." The woman's voice was familiar but he couldn't quite place it. "I just wanted to find out if you got my little present?"

"Ye fuckin bitch! Wha tha fuck do ye want?" Connor yelled into the phone.

"Connor after the fun we had earlier? Tsk, tsk." The voice said. "As far as what I want, I want you to renounce god it's that simple. You renounce him and mean it, I won't peel anything else off your precious brother.

He's actually not really in much pain at all. Didn't make a peep while I peeled that demon off of his arm. I'll just have to try a little harder to make him scream this time around."

Connor could hear a series of crunching noises.

"Wha tha fuck er ye doing! Leave im alone ye bitch." Connor was now yelling into the receiver.

"What is it you call him? Macho Murph?" The voice was back. "I'm afraid he's determined to live up to his name. He just refuses to scream even after we dislocated all the finger's on his left hand.

But believe me it hurts even if he won't scream."

Connor had opened his mouth to reply when he heard the click of the connection ending.

Smecker's cell phone rang within a minute. "Gimme a location Elias." Smecker grabbed a napkin and began writing. "Thanks!"

"We don't have an exact location but we managed to get it narrowed down some, it's a 5 square mile area here about an hour west of town. All he could do was triangulate from the cell phone towers.

When this is over I'm getting you guys new cell phones, the kind that have GPS we can track by satellite!" Smecker downed the last of his beer. "Well what are we waiting on lets go!"

* * *

 

Murphy tasted blood in his mouth from biting his lip to keep from screaming. The throbbing of his fingers was nothing. The burning pain in his dislocated shoulder was.

The bitch was strong. She had yanked him of that table by his left wrist like he weighed nothing and dislocated his shoulder in the process. She had dragged him across the floor and tied his hands together before throwing one end of the rope over a steel girder and pulling him up till his toes barely brushed the floor.

Murphy sent a silent prayer of thanks to God that she had tied his hands together instead of getting the idea to hang him by his left arm. At least his right shoulder was bearing a part of his weight.

"Just scream." Lilith told him. "It must hurt, and I'm sure even your god would allow you that."

Murphy lifted his head and spat in the bitch's face. A simple act of defiance, but it was Lilith who screamed as the blood tinged saliva splattered into her eyes. She raised her hands to claw at her burning eyes as she stumbled around blindly.


	3. Chapter 3

Most people do Satan a great disservice. If you asked them to describe him they would speak of horns and a tail. Satan found this quite amusing since he only had to look in the mirror to see how far off they were. People had forgotten who he was, Lucifer. The most beautiful of the Heavenly host cast down for the sin of pride. In reality Lucifer was beautiful, delicate of form and feature.

Cast down, another misconception that could bring a smile to his face since most people took this to mean he was cast into hell. It was fated to happen one day but it hadn't happened yet. Satan's home was the earth. Which is why he was now standing on a stretch of rocky shore in New England glaring up at the starry night sky.

"Why? Why do I feel such satisfaction in you tonight Father?" Lucifer of course did not expect a response. God had not spoken to him since he had been cast out. "What pleases you so? I have not felt such contentment from you since that sheep herder you made into a King ascended to your side."

Lucifer stopped as a thought occurred to him. "You created another to be your hand of vengeance didn't you? You prepare to welcome another one of these pathetic creatures to your side. I won't let it happen! You will not bring another of them into your presence while you deny me!"

Lucifer turned from the shore and unfurled his wings taking to the sky as he let his consciousness spread out over the lands and oceans seeking the one his father would call home.

* * *

 

Connor sat in the backseat of Smecker's car. The box was in his lap, he has refused to leave it behind. His head was bowed over his hands which clasped his rosary tightly between them. He had been praying at first but his thoughts kept turning to back to the events that happened when he was 8 years old.

* * *

 

Connor had lowered the lamp and settled himself against the headboard of Murphy's bed. When Ma had come in to check on them she had found Connor wide awake occasionally stroking Murphy's hair when he would whimper in his sleep. Murphy always was a restless sleeper and Connor knew every move caused his twin pain.

"Connor ye should be in yer own bed fast asleep." She said.

Murphy took that moment to to squirm around a bit looking for a more comfortable position. Connor stroked his brother's hair until he quieted. "Tis my fault Ma. I should ha been with him. Then Jamie wouldna have beat him up."

"Ye were sick Connor. Tha's no your fault and Murphy wouldna want ye ta blame yerself. "Tis no one's fault really. Twas God's will." She said.

"God's will to let me brother be hurt?" Connor said angrily. "Why do we pray to him when he lets things like this happen?"

Ma had come over to the bed and lifted Connor up before sitting in his spot and sitting him on her lap. "When ye say yer prayers at night ye ask God ta watch over ye right?"

"Yes and ta watch over ye and Murphy too. But God didn't watch over him today." Connor countered.

"God didn't watch over him the way ye think he should have, but he watched over him all the same. Twas a part o his plan ye see. Jamie has been bullying all the children younger n him and today he saw a chance to bully yer brother but God was watching over Murphy. Jamie is afraid of Murphy after today, he'll steer a wide berth around both of ye."

Ma was now stroking his hair in the same way he had been stroking Murphy's. "Yer brother showed that Riordan trash just how strong he was and made Jamie out ta be tha weak fool he is. When he goes back ta school watch wha happens when Jamie picks on someone. Then you will see God's plan at work."

And Connor had seen it. When ever Jamie started to pick on one of the smaller kids Murphy would simply walk over and place himself between the bully and his victim, more often than not Jamie would back down. He'd grumble and mutter and curse under his breath but he would back down. On those rare occasions that he didn't all it took was for Connor to step up to Murphy's side and Jamie would back down.

And so it went until the day when Connor had gone down to the docks. When he came home Murphy had led him into the kitchen and washed and bandaged his hands. Neither one of them spoke, there was no need and Jamie had not dared show his busted face around the village for a week.

* * *

 

Lilith's vision was still blurred and she was more than pissed. She signaled to the man standing in the corner. She walked behind Murphy, "The carpenter's son suffered and died died hanging from a cross surrounded by common criminals. You placed his image on your body, perhaps you should share his fate." She handed a scourge to the man she had called over. "Flay the flesh from his back."

The man nodded. "As you wish Lil."

Murphy flinched from the first lash. God help me endure this pain he silently prayed as lash after lash fell on his skin causing him to flinch with each blow. Mercifully he slipped into a peaceful blackness.

Lucifer looked at the man hanging from the rope by his wrists, thankfully he still lived, he was just unconscious. Lilith had immediately dropped to her knees as had the others in the large room. Lucifer ignored her for the moment more concerned with the saint she was so intent on martyring. None of his injuries were life threatening.

He turned and looked at the woman kneeling on the floor. "Willful bitch! What madness possessed you?" Lucifer yanked her from her supplicating position by her arm.

"Master I did it for you..." She started.

"For me?" Lucifer bankhanded her knocking her to the floor. "You stupid cow! He's the hand of my father, just like his brother! You dare martyr him and claim it is for me?"

"Master" she said fearfully. "What do you mean?"

"He's a saint you brainless slut, a fucking saint. You were warned, when you martyred the carpenter's son of what would happen."

"But I didn't know." She tried to explain.

"I don't care! My orders have stood for 2000 years, no one is to lay a finger on a saint. You have ignored those orders." Lucifer grabbed her arm and pulled her to him reaching out with his other hand and touching her face. "You will live as a human without your demonic powers. They are still there but denied to you. This is your punishment."

Lucifer stalked over to where Murphy was hanging. "As for Murphy MacManus, my father will not have him this night. I intend to make my father wait for him and his brother."

Lucifer turned to the man who had been wielding the whip. "Pass my orders to the others imp. Neither Murphy nor Connor MacManus will die of anything other than natural causes."

"You are placing them under your protection Master?" The man asked.

"Yes I will deny my father their presence as long as possible." Lucifer picked up the cell phone he saw laying on the table. Flipping it open he texted the address to Connor's phone.

"Master," Lilith was completely prone on the floor. "How will I defend myself?"

"That Lilith dear is not my problem." Lucifer glanced back at Murphy then looked at Lilith. "You made your bed, now you must lie in it. I will give you a piece of advice however, be as far away from Boston as you can by the time he recovers."


	4. Chapter 4

Lilith wiped the trickle of blood from the side of her mouth. How? How could Lucifer be angry with her? She looked around at her remaining men. Well not quite men, imps. Those who had died in the process of committing evil deeds that Lucifer had deemed worthy to serve him. She chose three of them, "You, come with me. The rest of you stay here and make sure they don't follow."

One of the imps looked at her like she had lost her mind. "And how are we to do that when Lucifer himself has ordered us to protect them? They are untouchable. We're leaving."

"You will do as I say!" Lilith shouted at the imps.

"Or what Miss High and Mighty? What exactly will you do to us? You no longer have to power to enforce your orders." The first one said. "Come on guys let's go before the other one gets here. I suggest you do the same Lilith. I don't think either of these MacManus saints will have a problem smiting you on the spot."

* * *

 

Connor barely waited for the car to come to a complete stop. He pulled the Desert Eagle from it's holster and chambered a round.

"So what's the plan, Connor?" Dolly asked.

"Me only plan is ta get ta Murph." Connor said.

"Dolly is right Connor, we can't just go runnin in there willy nilly." Smecker said looking at the place, some sort of abandoned warehouse.

Connor turned angry eyes at Smecker. "Why not? What's stopping us. They're long gone. If they were still here, would they have texted the address to me?" Connor wiped a hand across his face. His breath hitched with his next words. "They tortured me brother, me twin; and now they're finished."

Eunice stepped up to Connor and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on sugar, let's go get Murphy." She said soothingly. It seemed that no one had picked up on the idea that Murphy was most likely dead.

Eunice had figured it out when Connor got the text. She doubted these were the type of people to have told Connor where to find his brother if he was still alive.

It only took Connor a couple of minutes to find a door standing ajar. The small group followed close behind him. There were in some sort of office a few desks were crammed into the small space and Connor weaved his way around them to another door marked 'Authorized Personnel Only'.

"Guys go with Connor, Eunice and I will search around the office see if they left any evidence behind." Smecker said. When Eunice started to speak Smecker whispered in her ear, "Let's show a little respect to Murphy okay."

Eunice nodded allowing Greenley, Duffy and Dolly to follow Connor through the door.

Connor didn't think Murphy was dead, he knew his brother was in pain. Connor was in a hurry to help his brother. He growled as he saw how they had left Murphy hanging by his arms. As he drew closer he saw that Murphy's shoulders were crisscrossed by welts some of them deep enough to bleed, the blood trailing down the image of Christ's legs on his brother's back.

Murphy's left shoulder was at an odd angle, dislocated. A trickle of blood ran down over his chin. Connor laid a gentle hand on his brother's face. "Murph?" Blue eyes opened meeting his own. "Tá mé anseo deartháir, beidh gach rud go breá." I'm here brother,everything will be fine."

Murphy nodded weakly. Duffy came over carrying a bundle which turned out to be Murphy's clothes while Dolly and Greenley tried to figure out how to get to the knot securing the rope since it was tied to the steel beam itself.

"There has to be a ladder around here somewhere." Greenley said as they went off to look for one.

"Never mind a ladder."Duffy yelled, seeing Murphy's ever present Rambo knife was with his clothes, "See if you can find a first aid kit."

"Let's get yer pants on first Murph." Connor said and with Duffy's help Murphy was at least decently covered.

Duffy managed to find a folding metal chair so he was able to cut the rope. Connor lowered Murphy to the chair as soon as Duffy climbed down.

"I'll need ta do yer shoulder first, then yer hand." Connor knelt at his brother's side "Do ye want ta rest a minute first?"

"Just do it." Murphy said weakly.

Connor felt Murphy's shoulder to see which way he needed to go to get the joint back in place. With no warning he wrenched hard on his brothers arm while pushing on the bone to pop it back into the socket.

"Fuck ye Connor! That hurt like a motherfucker!" Murphy said falling back against the chair.

"I know." Connor said taking Murphy's hand and pressing each finger back into place. "We'll get ye back to Doc's and ye can drink till ye pass out."

* * *

 

"M-M-Murphy!" Doc said as he opened the door. "C-C-Come in lad. Are ye alright?"

"I'll live. If I can have a shot." Murphy said. "Me arm hurts somethin terrible."

"Aye, aye. FUCK! Sit yerself down over there. ASS!" Doc said pointing to a table before hurrying off to the bar.

Everyone had soon pulled up a chair and crowded around the table. All eager to find out what they could about the people who had managed to kidnap Murphy.

"Did you recognize any of them?" Smecker asked. "Did they mention who they work for?"

"I know who she is and who she works for but tis somethin Connor and I will have ta handle." Murph answered.

"Just tell us who she is and we'll find her Murphy." Eunice said soothingly.

"Murph's tellin ye tha truth o it." Connor said. "God isna tha only one above Man's law. Besides I don think her boss is too happy wit her right now." Connor reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope that he tossed on the table. "He left us a wee message."

Smecker picked up the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of paper. He read the message aloud.

_Sometimes even the Devil can be moved to intercede._

_Willful disobedience merits punishment, and she was disobedient._

_Look for her in Washington, the state not the city._


	5. Chapter 5

Connor looked down at his brother's dark hair. Murphy was flat on his stomach, right arm hanging off the bed. His injured left arm was tucked under his chest in a sling. Murphy was sleeping soundly finally. Connor had finally ended up stretching out beside him stroking his dark hair every time he whimpered in his sleep.

Yawning he sat up and fumbled for his pants pulling out a cigarette. Feeling the movement of the bed, he made it two.

"How are ye feeling?" he asked as he handed one over to Murph.

"Like I've been fuckin tortured." Murphy shot back taking a deep drag from the cigarette.

"That doctor Smecker called gave me some pills for ye. I'll get ye one then I need to change the bandages." Connor said standing up and heading for the kitchen.

Murphy managed to struggle into his jeans and even get them zipped and buttoned one handed.

Rather than wait for Connor he made his way into the kitchen to find Connor rummaging around for bandages and the antibacterial ointment they had started keeping on hand.

Connor pulled out a chair. "Yer back is no so bad, only a few of the welts broke tha skin. Sit down." Connor began peeling the tape holding the dressing in place.

"Fer fucks sake just pull it off." Murphy said. "Tis more painful wit ye trying ta peel it off like that."

Connor ripped the dressing off as Murphy hissed. He quickly dabbed at the few cuts before applying the ointment. "I think it's okay without a bandage as long as ye don't try to put on a shirt. Let me see yer arm." He said pulling up the other chair and sitting down.

* * *

Lilith was having her own problems. Her eyesight was not improving. Thankfully she had an imp willing to assist her. What had the bastard spit in her face? The imp was off somewhere trying to find out while she sat in this common Holiday Inn with nothing to do but think.

She was still in a snit over Lucifer's actions. Ungrateful wretch! After all she'd done for him over the eons he was still bitching about the damned carpenter's son. 2000 years and he was still holding a grudge. How was she supposed to know that the  man was divine? It's not like he had been born the King of the Jews.

And these Macmanus Bothers! Saints? They drank like fish and cursed like sailors. And if Murphy was anything like Connor they hadn't missed out on the lust part either, men weren't born with skills like that. There couldn't be enough piety in heaven and earth to make up for their multitude of sins yet if Lucifer were to be believed, God waited with open arms to raise them to his side.

She looked up as the door opened. The imp was returning, but he was not alone. He was accompanied by another demon in the guise of an kindly looking older man, Labasu.

"Lilith, it has been some time." The old man said as he took her hands in his. "The imp tells me that you had a run in with a non beatified saint. Something about your eyes?"

"My vision is blurred, he spit in my face and it got into my eyes." She replied.

"Just saliva? It should not affect you. As long as he was non beatified his spit should be no different than the spit of any other human, completely inert. Only his blood should be toxic at this point." The old man said tilting her face up toward him.

"He had bitten his lip hard enough to draw blood." She answered.

"Saint's blood." The old demon nodded and placed his hands over her eyes. She felt a momentary searing heat before he lowered his hand. "Better now?" He asked.

"Yes." Lilith blinked "I can see clearly."

"Had he been beatified there would have been nothing that anyone could do. You need to take more care in choosing your victims." Labasu looked at her. "I understand Lucifer has denied you your powers. Because he was a saint?"

"I didn't know that! I thought they were just humans being used by the creator." Lilith said. "How was I to know these MacManus brothers were of any importance. They carry themselves like sinners."

"You know Lilith for one so old you are woefully ignorant. Each day that passes brings the final battle closer." Labasu conjured a large book and handed it to her. I suggest you inform yourself, you will understand why Lucifer has always been loathe to tangle with saints."

* * *

"Murph, ye still up?" Connor said as he entered the small apartment they shared. "I figured ye would go back ta sleep after ye took yer pill."

Connor walked over and sat the bags on the counter. He pulled out a couple of medication bottles and set them on the counter. "More pain pills and antibiotics. Tha doctor was concerned wit yer arm getting infected." Connor was reading the label on the antibiotic. "Well looks like I get double beer rations! Ye can't drink alcohol while yer taking this. But I did take pity on ye." Connor pulled out a six pack of O'Doul's with a flourish. "Non-alcoholic beer!"

"Whatever." Murphy said.

Connor turned around concerned. Murphy should have been cussing up a storm over non-alcoholic beer. Connor saw why Murphy was distracted. Sitting in front of him on the table was the box.

"Tha bitch took it away from me Connor. She took a straight razor and cut off a piece o me and put it in a box." Murphy pulled out the piece of skin and laid it on the table. "The crazy thing is I feel like I should be more...I don know upset I guess." Murphy picked up a box of salt and poured some into the box then placed the tattooed flesh on top of it before adding more salt.

"What are ye doing?" Connor asked.

"Salting it. Maybe it will work like when Ma used to salt fish to preserve it." Murphy said. "When we come across her again, I want to make sure she remembers."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Paul Smecker was a cultured man. He preferred an aged scotch over beer, Mozart over Metallica and the old masters over the unidentifiable scribbles masquerading as 'Modern Art'. Paul was being rushed down a long corridor adorned with the old Masters. Botecelli, DaVinci, Michaelangelo, Raphael; he knew that their works were hanging on these walls but if he had any thoughts of admiring them they were long gone.

His guide was rushing him toward a door guarded by two men wearing (of all things) balloon pantaloons and standing at attention holding old fashioned pikes. They might look funny, but they were members of a very exclusive group of men known as the Swiss Guard and these two were among the most honored. Behind the door they guarded was the most revered man in the world, His Holiness, the Pope. And Paul Smecker, a Protestant (and a non practicing one at that) was about to meet him. The Pope had demanded an audience with him!

The Pope's guard opened the doors to the Pope's private apartments and his guide shooed him inside. Smecker was still reeling from the summons. Millions of devout Catholics would give their eye teeth to be standing here.

"Come in, my son." The elderly man invited. Paul wasn't exactly sure how you were supposed to greet the Pope. He crossed himself, knelt, stood up and not sure if it was enough crossed himself again.

The old man chuckled. "A simple hello would suffice Agent Smecker. We have things to discuss and I don't think formality will fit our particular discussion very well."

"Hello Father, Your Holiness." Smecker said. "Please forgive my faux pas."

The old man nonchalantly fanned a hand as if waving off Smecker's apology. "Please come sit. As I said we have much to discuss." The pope indicated a chair moving to sit in it's mate. "It's time that you know why The Holy See saw fit to support your efforts. You see we have as much of an interest in Connor and Murphy MacManus as you do. As a matter of fact we have been interested in them since they were quite young."

Smecker looked at the Pope in shock. "I never mentioned their names."

"After our talk you will understand, Agent Smecker." the Pope said.

* * *

 

Lilith looked at the book. Labasu had suggested she read it but what did she need to know in a book. In truth she was more concerned with the MacManus brothers. She was in her current predicament because of them. And Murphy had almost blinded her.

Although she did have an imp for company, the creature's powers were limited, there was very little it could do and in reality she could do nothing. But there were others out there. Other demons that owned her favors. If she couldn't use her own powers perhaps she could call in others to use their powers on her behalf.

"Imp," She called. "I need you to do something for me. Find Apophos, tell him I need to consult with him."

* * *

 

"Murphy, ye know we can't do tha. No women, no children; no exceptions." Connor said.

"Connor, we don't have a choice. Lilith has to die." Murphy argued. "'Destroy that which is evil' remember?"

Connor set a glass of water in front of his brother along with his medicine. "Ye don need ta remind me o me words."

"Really Connor?" Murphy asked. "Tis not just men that are evil. I learned that tha hard way." Murphy picked up the box that held his tattoo. "Guess tha lesson went o'er yer head." Murphy threw the box across the table at his brother before pushing himself away from the table and storming off the the bedroom leaving Connor open mouthed with shock.

* * *

 

Smecker stood in The Grotto. The resting Place of Popes. Specifically he stood in front of the Tomb of Peter, The first Pope. The man who had walked with Christ himself.

"You are not a particularly religious man Agent Smecker, and that is not a bad thing. Religion is a poor substitute for faith, for belief. Very few men are able to be religious and faithful at the same time." The Pope said. "Religion often ties men to dogma that can impair belief. Come it's not much farther." the Pope said touching his arm and leading Smecker into what could only be called a maze of tunnels burrowing deeper into the earth below Rome.

"Where exactly are we Your holiness?" Smecker asked finally having settled on the man's title. They had entered a large cavern. Human skulls lined the walls of the space. In the center of the room stood a massive altar and on the altar were a series of large books.

"We are below the Grotto, my son. The Grotto is where Popes have been laid to rest for centuries but this space is much older." The Pope walked over and pointed to the skulls tucked into the wall. "Sampson and Joshua rest here along with the apostles including Judas Iscariot. Mary, Joseph; They all rest here."

The Pope picked up a skull. "This is the skull of the betrayer, Judas Iscariot. I'm sure that even you are aware of the story of how Judas betrayed Christ for 30 pieces of silver. Later in remorse for his actions he hanged himself. However you do not know the rest of the story. Judas betrayed Christ at the urging of a demon. Judas was riddled with guilt not realizing that the evil he committed was not evil at all but the will of God. Without Judas, there would never have been a resurrection."

The Pope sat the skull back in it's place. And wandered over to the group of books on the altar. He picked up a small book, tiny really in comparison to the others. Smecker looked at the words on the cover 'The Holy Bible'.

"For centuries Christianity has been based on the dogma of this one small book. While all around us Demons and Saints walk the earth." The Pope said.

"Your Holiness. I'm still a bit lost as to why you asked me here." Smecker said.

The Pope pinned Smecker with a look. "Because you willingly chose to assist the descendants of Judas Iscariot."


	7. Chapter 7

"Lilith, you know they are saints. Why would you continue down this path?" Apophos asked as he added a sugar cube to his tea. The small diner had quickly empied of patrons leaving the terrified staff to deal with two demons sipping on tea in a booth near the window.

"Because they are saints!" Do you know how many times a saint has been made to turn?" Liltih asked leaning forward. "Do you?"

Apophos shook his head. "Of course I do, as does every other demon. We all know you turned Judas Iscariot and got him to betray the divine one. As I recall Lucifer was quite pissed about that. Had you left well enough alone, Christ would have died an old man in his sleep instead of martyred on a cross."

"If you think the Creator wouldn't have found a way to make that happen anyhow, you're just as delusional as Lucifer." Lilith said.

"Really Lil? Tell me where is your precious Judas right now? Have you seen him since he put that rope around his neck and ended his human existence?" Apophos leaned back in the booth. "Of course you haven't, because God raised him up among the Saints. The creator forgave him the suicide and the betrayal because it was a part of God's Plan and you made it happen."

Apophos threw some money on the table. "Your vanity is as great as Lucifer's. I won't help you. You know the rules they operate by. If you are determined to have both Lucifer and the Creator on your ass it's simple. Stick to female compatriots, if you can find any just as self destructive as you are that is."

* * *

 

Smecker leaned back in his seat high over the Atlantic. The information the Pope had given him was astounding. Geneologies and the translation of some texts not included in the Bible. He was still in shock. Connor and Murphy were honest to god saints, descended from Judas Iscariot on their father's side and from King David on their mother's.

But there were other other names in the geneologies, including his own. Not saints but descended from bloodlines that produce saints. It was a lot to take in never mind keep to yourself.

Then the bombshell. The pope gave him a list of names of other saints descended from Judas who were doing the same thing that the boys were doing. In the US, Canada, Somalia, Russia, Columbia, Costa Rica. The list was enormous and Smecker was now in charge of contacting all of them and consolidating their efforts. Assisting them in carrying out their missions. The descendents of Judas Iscariot had free run to kill all the evil people they came across. As long as they did not kill innocents, they enjoyed a state of 'perpetual' forgiveness. It was the reward Judas had earned for betraying Christ.

* * *

 

Murphy was healing well. The cuts on his back and the spot on his arm were completely healed and Smecker's doctor friend had said just don't over do it with the arm. Physically he was fine, but Connor worried about what was going on in Murph's brain. This somber quiet Murphy worried him. Murphy was like a ray of sunshine always smiling and joking, even in the worst of times, Murphy could find a reason to smile. If Murph had smiled once in the last two weeks Connor would eat his hat.

"Murph let's head down ta Doc's for a shot. Ye need ta get out and get yer mind off o things for a bit." Connor said.

"And wha exactly is it ye think I'm needin ta get me mind off of Connor?" Murphy answered. "The fact that I'm salting a piece of me own skin like a fuckin herring? Or maybe the fact that you still havena gotten it through that wee pea sized brain o yers that evil isna limited to grown men?"

"Murph, ye know tha rules. Da drilled it into us." Connor said pulling two beers out of the fridge. He sat one in front of Murphy and then plopped down across the table from his brother.

"So Da is as infallible as the Almighty now? Jesus Christ Connor! What will it take? One o us bleedin ta death cause you won't open yer fuckin eyes?" Murphy stood up and grabbed his coat. "Or was she just that good in the sack? Do ye think I don't know where ye were? When her friends bashed me over tha head outside o Doc's, ye were off somewhere fuckin tha bitch!"

"Murph..." Connor started but was cut off by the door slamming shut behind his brother.

Connor sat for a few moments battling the guilt Murphy's words had caused before grabbing his coat and following his brother out of the apartment.

* * *

 

Murphy had known Connor was there before his brother knelt at his side. "Ye know I wanted ta get away from ye for a while." He said.

"I know." Connor sighed "But I spend as much time on me knees here as ye do. Guess ye didn't want ta get too far away.

I let ye down Murph, just like when ye ran inta Jamie Riordan. Ye needed me at yer side and I wasn't there. "I'm sorry fer that."

"Aye Conn, I know." Murphy said. "When I heard yer voice I knew everything would be alright. It didn't matter what hurt because ye would fix it. But it's not fixed.

I keep praying to God ta take away this resentment I'm feeling. I've forgiven ye a hundred times but every time that bitch pops inta my mind, I resent the fact that ye were with her. That ye lowered yerself to fuck a demon.

Back at tha apartment when I lashed out at ye, I shouldna have. I know how guilty ye feel. It's like there's somethin standin between us and I don't know how ta make it go away."

"I know, Murph. I feel it too. Tis like there's something pressin down on our spirits we just can't shake." Connor turned toward Murphy "I love ye Murph, yer a part o me. Yer in such pain and I don't know how ta fix it. Buy we'll figure it out."

The two brothers hugged each other before turning back to their prayers kneeling at the feet of the statue of Christ.

* * *

 

"Lucifer." Apohpos bowed in greeting to the fallen angel. "Thank you for meeting with me. I think you should know that Lilith has not given up on the MacManus brothers. "She is looking for other demons to bring to her side."

"I am well aware of her actions Apophos." Lucifer said. "Haven't you heard? They are under my protection. I've sent Aello and Celeano to watch over them. They will live until they are shriveled up old men."

"You sent the harpies?" Apophos asked.

"Yes but I do need to have a discussion with the ladies. They are going to have to do a better job at hiding their presence or those damned saints are going to end up killing each other."

"But if they were to murder each other they would automatically be condemned." Apophos said. "Murder is among the Cardinal Sins!"

"Normally you would be right but the MacManus brothers are of Judas Iscariot's line." Lucifer answered.

"Born into a state of perpetual forgiveness. So no matter what they do they will be forgiven and raised to take their place among the saints." Apophos nodded. "I can see why you would want to prevent that from happening. The last thing any of us want is the creator adding to the ranks of his army."

"If Lilith wants to spend her time trying to turn what cannot be turned, let her. I'd rather she concentrate on them than some of the others walking around out there right now. If she were to meddle with the lives of some of the others, there's no telling the damage she could do." Lucifer said.


	8. Chapter 8

Apophos had taken on the task of protecting the MacManus brothers. The harpies while good at the job could not control the aura of manace that followed them. The subtle influence had the brothers at each other's throats. Lucifer had quickly decided a changing of the guard was in order before the two killed each other.

The two had left their ratty little apartment and then walked down to a bar with a sign naming it McGinty's. Apophos was sitting in a corner nursing a large glass of Lager. The stuff was vile, but the two saints were knocking it back like it was the sweetest ambrosia.

Apophos took the time to study his charges. Although born first, the darker haired twin was actually the younger of the two. His brother had been conceived first. Funny how it worked out with these fraternal twins, they could be both older and younger at the same time but the first conceived always ended up taking on the role of the older sibling no matter the order of birth.

Apophos knew the two had killed many men; and yet their aura's remained clean, untouched by sin. They were both as free of sin now as they had been on the day of their birth.

The twins stood up from the barstools and were obviously saying their goodbyes to the men crowded around the bar. Apophos stood up and headed out the door, time to go to work.

As he stepped outside he glanced to his left. She looked like a typical streetwalker but there was only one reason she would be here. He made his way over to the demon.

"Kali." Apophos greeted. "Imagine running into you here. Not your usual stomping grounds is it?"

"Apophos." She acknowledged watching the door to the bar.

"You do know that the MacManus brothers are off-limits?" Apophos asked her. "Or did Lilith neglect to mention that the Fallen One has ordered no harm come to them? Lucifer will not tolerate a screw up with these two. He has appointed me to protect them."

"No she didn't mention that." Kali said as she watched the brothers step out on to the sidewalk and head off in the other direction. "But why would Lucifer be worried and these two men?"

"You should spend a bit more time away from your kin, look at their auras. They just left a bar full of women and drink and they are untouched by the slightest tinge of sin."

* * *

 

"Smecker?" Connor greeted the man as he stood up from the couch he had been sitting on in their apartment waiting on them to return from the bar.

"Connor, Murphy." Smecker greeted them. "How are you feeling Murphy? Up to taking on a mission?"

Murphy grinned. "I'm more n ready. Six weeks cooped up with nothin ta do except look at Connor's homely face, I'd appreciate tha chance for a change o scenery."

"Fuck ye Murph! Yer no prize beauty yerself!" Connor shot back good naturedly.

"Well pack your speedos. I'm sending you to Miami." Smecker grinned as he laid a photo of a Hispanic male on the coffee table "Miguel Castro. No relation to Fidel. He just walked out of a Miami Federal courtroom a free man after ordering the execution of a young family in El Paso, Texas. We had him on drug smuggling and racketeering. His accountant gave us everything we needed to lock him up for a long time but when it came time to tell the story on the stand, the guy clammed up.

That family in El Paso happened to be his son Roman's family. Roman, his wife Elena and their two daughters Mercedes 7 and Rosario 18 months. The two girls had been stabbed repeatedly. Elena had been raped and sodomized. Roman was tied and from the signs of the struggle he put up, we think he was probably alive to see it all."

Connor and Murphy glanced at each other. Smecker watched the resolve gather in the brother's eyes as they looked at each other.

"So he murdered this family, including a wee babe just ta avoid a few years behind bars?" Connor asked.

"I would think that would make his accountant more determined ta see the bastard behind bars." Murphy noted.

"I'm sure he is, but the accountant has a daughter too. Finishing up her last year of med school in Chicago. Eunice spoke to him, Castro told him that his daughter would be next." Smecker added.

"Well, what are ye waiting fer Conn? Lets get packed." Murphy said.

* * *

 

Special Agent Juan Ybarra had looked at the mess that was once Miguel Castro's estate. 15 bodies all ritualized in a manner that sent him scurrying off to church as soon as he had finished at the crime scene. He didn't need to investigate a thing. He knew already knew who was responsible. He had seen a crime scene like this before when he was just a lowly crime scene tech brand new to the agency. In Boston, on March 20th, 1999, at the Copley Plaza Hotel. There were only 9 bodies that night but he would never forget the sight of those bodies. Arms crossed and shiny pennies on their closed eyes.

Then there was Castro himself. Two shots to the back of his head. The bullets had exited Castro's eye sockets. Yes he knew exactly who was responsible, The Saints of South Boston. That or copycat killers which was unlikely since there were details withheld from the press. The differences between Petrova's and Castro's bodies from the rest of the victims.

Ybarra knelt on the prayer bench and raised his head. "God I can't find it in my heart to give this case my all, Castro deserved to die. Not just because of what he ordered done in El Paso but for all of the countless other lives he had ruined. He can't hurt anyone else now. He's in hell where he belongs. We tried doing it the right way time and time again and we failed.

I'm conflicted, I don't know what to do. I need your guidance."

* * *

 

"Connor tha bullet passed right through ye. He didn't miss! He was right on top o ye!" Murphy said.

"He had to miss Murph." Connor replied "If he had shot me tha close with tha gun I'd be dead, but I'm not."

"Tha's exactly me point Conn. There's no way he could have missed ye! Tis a sign tha we are on tha right path." Murphy nodded.

Apophos sat invisible and unnoticed in the back seat of the car shaking his head. Connor was still denying that it had happened, preferring to cling to the idea that Castro would have a hired gun who couldn't hit the broadside of a barn from the inside with the doors closed; and Murphy had convinced himself it was Divine Intervention. Well it was intervention, just not the divine type. And it was a close one. Murphy hadn't even seen the guy gunning for him from the hallway. Apophos had to tangle the brunette's feet in a lamp cord and then make it across the room in time to catch the bullet and guide it around Connor.

"I think that wee bump on tha head has scrambled yer brain Murph." Connor said. "And when exactly did ye get ta be so clumsy ye trip over yer own feet? I though ye had been shot when ye went down!"

"Fuck ye! Ye can believe what ye want ta believe Connor Macmanus but tha bullet shoulda ended yer life! Bullets do not come out o the barrel of a gun and decide ta suddenly make a right turn ye know." Murphy said lighting two cigarettes and handing one to Connor. "And I didn't trip o'er me own feet! Twas a fuckin electrical cord tha went to tha lamp. And it wasn't there a second before, I looked! Call it what ye will, but I call it a fuckin miracle!"

Apophos thought about Murphy's conviction. He had his faith and didn't care who knew it. But that same faith could make him careless. Apophos made a note to ask Lucifer for more help. Nodding to himself he settled back into the seat listening to the two. In the few weeks he had been babysitting them, he had learned that Connor and Murphy MacManus bickered worse than a couple of little old ladies. He wondered how they would react if they found out that they had a 'guardian demon'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

"Lilith, what do you expect? Most fear Lucifer as much as the creator." Shiva said leaning back on the couch. "Luckily for you, I am not as fearful because I have learned there is always a way around an obstacle. In this case you cannot directly cause their deaths. But there are ways to cause pain without causing death. These are the means you must use."

"I want them to suffer! That's impossible without inflicting pain on them." Lilith replied. "I especially want Murphy screaming in pain. He denied me that, No matter the pain he was in, he withheld his screams. He couldn't even give me a whimper." Lillith harumphed in disgust.

"Take heed Lilith." Shiva said. "I will teach you how to make a saint wail with grief. Learn well and you will have the means to rend their very souls to shreds."

* * *

 

Right now, Eunice was remembering why she had moved north. The heat and the humidity. Miami has both in spades, it was like trying to walk while wrapped in a hot wet blanket. She breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed behind her. How did people live down here before air-conditioning was invented she wondered.

She walked up to the reception desk and showed her badge. "Special Agent Eunice Bloom. I'd Like to speak with Special Agent Juan Ybarra. I understand he's in charge of the Castro case."

The agent on the desk nodded and picked up the phone. While waiting for an answer he said "Boston Office? Why would you come all the way down here for a piece of shit like Castro?"

"I work out of the Boston office but I'm in charge of the Saints case. I hear there are some details that may just put this case in my lap too."

The agent at the desk was speaking into the phone now. "There's a Special Agent Bloom down here to see Ybarra about Castro." The man nodded and hung up the phone. Standing up he gestured to a bank of elevators. "Fourth floor Agent Bloom. Take a left when you get off the elevator Ybarra's office is the second one on the right."

"Thank you." Eunice answered heading to the elevator.

When the door opened an younger hispanic male was about to step off. "Agent Bloom?" He looked at her and at her nod held out his hand. "I'm Juan Ybarra. If you don't mind I'd like you to see the crime scene. There's a very slight chance I'm wrong but I think your 'Saints' are expanding their territory."

* * *

 

Greenley looked at the dark haired woman sitting next to him. God she was beautiful. Her long straight hair hung down her back and Almond shaped chocolate eyes were ringed by a heavy eyeliner giving her vaguely Middle Eastern look.

"Why don't we find somewhere a bit more private...Detective?" She asked placing a dainty hand on his arm.

Greenley tried to think, there was something he was supposed to be doing. Fuck him if he could remember. All he could think about was the exotic beauty at his side. "Ah sure. Where?"

"I know a place where we can have complete privacy." She smiled up at him. "It's just a couple of blocks

away."

"Okay." Greenley said sounding goofy even to his own ears and allowing himself to be led from the deli.

* * *

 

"So now that we are one our way perhaps you would be so kind as to tell me why you called me." Eunice said from the passenger seat as Juan navigated the streets of Miami.

"You took over the Saints case after Smecker died right?" Juan asked. "You know their crime scenes are unique. I processed the Copley Plaza crime scene."

"So I take it this scene is similar?" Eunice asked.

"It's identical in the staging and ritualization of the bodies, and Castro was executed last on his knees. Two bullets to the back of his skull crisscrossed inside his brain before exiting out of his eye sockets."

"That certainly sounds like the Saints." Eunice said.

"Look I'm going to be totally honest with you Agent Bloom. I don't want this case." Juan told her.

"Eunice" She said.

"What?" Juan glanced at her in confusion.

"Watch the road cowboy." She said directing his attention to a car stopped for a red light in front of them. "If you're going to give me total honesty call me Eunice."

"Alright Eunice," He said as the light turned green. "The Copley Plaza was a favor to Boston PD and the FBI, throw INTERPOL and Scotland Yard in the mix too! Everybody and their grandfather wanted a piece of Yuri Petrova and your Saints took him out."

Juan lit a cigarette and rolled down the window before he continued. "Castro? Same shit, different state. Getting anything to stick to that SOB was like trying to get water to sit on a duck's back. He walked out of court a free man a couple days ago.

Now he's dead and the world's a better place for it. So to be totally honest, far as I'm concerned; I'd pin a fucking medal on the saints and send them on their merry way with my thanks before I'd arrest them."

* * *

 

Connor heard the knocking on the door and pulled his pillow over his head determined to ignore it. After a few minutes he sat up a glanced over at Murphy's bed. Almost as if to mock his brother, Murphy let out a soft snore. The knocking came again more insistent this time.

"Fuck!" Connor muttered before calling out "Hold ye fuckin horses, dammit! I'm coming!"

Tossing one more disgusted look at Murphy who could sleep throuh a fucking earthquake, he padded into the living room and to the door. Opening the door he was shocked to see Duffy and Dolly standing there.

Connor blinked at them for a second. Was Dolly...crying? And Duffy looked shell-shocked.

"What tha fuck, Conn?" Murphy mumbled behind him having just waited long enough for Connor to get up before following him. "Ye gonna make em stand in tha hallway all night?"

"Guys..." Dolly started before a fresh round of tears started.

"Greenbeans is dead." Duffy whispered almost as if saying it softly could make it less true. "They found his body a couple of hours ago. He, he..." Duffy broke down.

"What?" Connor said. "Get in here." Connor urged the two men inside and to the small kitchen when Murphy had managed to find a couple of clean glasses and poured two shots setting them in front of Dolly and Duffy.

Dolly swallowed the shot in one gulp and Murphy refilled his glass. Dolly took a deep breath. "Somebody gutted him. They took their time and removed all of his organs and bagged them. All those bags were arranged around him and.." Dolly broke down again.

"Any thoughts on who did it?" Connor asked.

When Duffy just shook his head, Murphy spoke. "Ye find out anythin, ye'll be lettin us know."

* * *

 

"He was a nobody!" Lilith yelled. "What purpose does this serve?"

"Lilith, I told you there are ways. You should try seeing the ways, he was their friend and thanks to Kali he's dead." Shiva reached out and wrapped his hand around Lilith's throat giving her a shake. "It was a slow painful death. When your MacManus Brothers realize the extent of his suffering, we will let them know that he died because of them. And we will let them know that David Greenley is only the beginning."


	10. Chapter 10

The mood in McGinty's was subdued. The usually noisy pub was quiet albeit the large crowd gathering inside. Doc supposed that was how it should be when you've laid one of your own to rest. Greenley hadn't always been one of the crowd but he had become one of Doc's boys.

The old man drew another glass of lager and set it on the bar in front of Dolly. "D-drink up, FUCK! ASS!" D-David wouldn't want to see such a long face."

Doc thought back to the last time they had done this, after Rocco died. The mood then had been somber too since he had thought Rocco wasn't the only one gone. It was a full week before Doc got a call letting him know the twins were alive and with their Da. They had missed Rocco's wake, but they were here for David's sitting at the end of the bar.

Connor was quiet starting down at the pint in front of him. Murphy on the other hand would would occasionally sniffle his breath hitching as he fought back tears. Doc raised his head as the door opened ready to remind a determined patron that the bar was closed like the sign outside said. He relaxed as Smecker came in.

"Doc, let me have a scotch, neat." Smecker greeted him glancing at the twins sitting at the end of the bar. "How are the boys taking it?"

"As w-w-well as you could expect. Connor hasn't said a word. FUCK! ASS! Murphy is doing his best not to break down." The old man said filling Smecker's glass. "They don't like waiting. They need something to take it out on."

Smecker nodded. "We all do, Doc. We all do." Smecker picked up his drink and went to the end of the bar and spoke quietly to the boys for a minute. They nodded at the man picked up their drinks and headed off to a booth.

* * *

 

"Lucifer," Apophos nodded. "Have you thought about the fact that Lilith may only be strengthening the foundation of their faith?"

"Of course I did and we both know that nothing she does changes anything. As long as she sticks to them." Lucifer settled back in his chair sipping at the hot tea in his cup. "The bitch is easy to manipulate. I believe you said her vanity was almost equal to mine? That's what drew me to her in the first place but with a difference.

My vanity in the end comes down to an excess of pride in my father's most beautiful creation, me. Make no mistake I am his greatest creation, one which even he cannot bear to disfigure or mar."

"Isn't that exactly the sort of thinking what landed you in this situation?" Apophos questioned.

"Don't you think he would have cursed me if he wished to do so?" Lucifer chuckled. "Eons after the fall I remain the beautiful creature he created. I glory in his creation Apophos.

Lilith however glories in herself. She thinks that being rejected by Adam makes her special in some way, that she was somehow too good for a mere mortal man. The fact that she managed to bring about the fall of man and have the blame laid at the feet of Eve has only reinforced her delusions.

Lilith will never admit that she is nothing in the grand scheme of things, but left to her own devices she could stumble across a way to undo all that has been so meticulously crafted so far. So I manipulate her into thinking that toying with these saints is of such great importance."

"You're saying it's not?" Apophos sat up straighter. Then why am I wasting time keeping them from harm?"

"Because they occupy her." Lucifer said. "And it pleases me for you to do so for other reasons entirely my own."

* * *

 

"Well Juan are you ready for a shock?" Eunice asked her hand on the door handle.

"I'm not sure. I'm still reeling from the first shock you gave me." Ybarra answered. He had went in to work as usual only to find that he had been reassigned, to Boston as Eunice Bloom's partner. He barely had a chance to rush home and throw a few necessities into a suitcase before he found himself boarding a plane heading to Boston.

"I'm sorry I had to rush you but we needed to be here this afternoon." She answered.

"Here? A bar?" Ybarra questioned looking up at the sign that read McGinty's. He felt like he should have known the name for some reason. Sighing he followed her into the dim interior.

For a bar it was damned quiet. Conversations were held but in low voices. The old man behind the bar pointed to a booth near the back and Juan found himself trotting at Bloom's heel like a well trained pup. That was until he locked eyes with the man sitting there. The hair was a bit shorter but there was no mistaking Paul M Smecker.

"Eunice you made it. And with your new partner!" Paul said standing and hurrying over to give Bloom a quick hug before she continued on to the booth. Paul held out his hand. "Special Agent Ybarra. Welcome back to Boston."

Juan found himself shaking the man's hand. "Uh' want to explain what is going on here, I sent flowers..."

"Yes, a beautiful arrangement if I recall. As you can see, reports of my death may have been a bit...premature." Smecker chuckled as he started walking toward the table in the back.. "Eunice said you wanted to give the Saints a medal for taking out Castro. Good to know I didn't misjudge you. You were one of the names on my list to take over the Saints case but you were doing good things in Miami and I didn't want to take you from that."

"What is going on." Juan asked as Paul stopped and two men stood up looking at him curiously. "Special Agent Juan Ybarra, Meet Connor and Murphy MacManus, The Saints."

Juan stood there dumbfounded. Smecker was alive and Eunice was standing between two serial killers that were on the edge of having their photo posted in every post office in the US and not arresting them? What was going on?

"I thought ye said he was smart? Seems a bit confounded ta me." Connor said.

"Aye. Looks like he's not too swift on tha uptake." Murphy said with a grin.

Juan blinked as it clicked. "You're helping them?"

"Of course, we've a common goal after all." Connor said. "Protectin tha innocents of the world from evil men."

Murphy handed Juan a glass of lager. "Ye have ta admit, tha authorities bungle it more often than not. Somebody has ta make sure the Castros and Yakavettas o the world get what's comin to em."

"Christ!" Juan turned toward Smecker. "You realize how high their body count is? They've killed a hundred men!"

"We have ta ask ye not ta do that." Connor said.

"Aye we don't allow anyone ta take tha Lord's name in vain around us." Murphy added.

"One hundred and three." Smecker answered "And every last one of them has a rap sheet as long as I am tall. But those one hundred and three haven't harmed another single person since crossing the brothers' path.

Tell me Juan what's more important, making an arrest or stopping these sorry bastards from hurting anyone else? Would you rather drag one of the bastards into a courtroom just to have him walk or to know that that particular motherfucker won't be pulling another El Paso?"

Juan turned back to twins and shook their hands. "Well when you put it that way."

"Smecker, I got it." Everyone was looking behind him now. Ybarra turned to see a typical city plainclothes detective standing behind him waving a thick Manila envelope.

"Duffy! I knew you could handle it." Smecker said accepting the envelope. "Why don't you go on over and have a drink with Dolly?"

"I think I will. He's pretty broken up." Duffy said glancing back at his partner. "If this leads to anything, we want in. Greenbeans was our friend and partner and we want the son of a bitch."

"Aye, Duff." Connor said "Ye know we'll include ye."

"But for now, tone down tha Irish before ye hurt somebody tha doesna deserve it." Murphy cautioned. "Save it for when we know who ta be directin it at."

Smecker picked up his drink and drained it. "I'll leave you all to get acquainted. I'm going to head home and see if I can't figure out something from this." Smecker gave the envelope a little shake. "Greenley was a good guy, he didn't deserve what happened. I come up with something you'll be the first to know." The group watched Smecker stop at the bar and speak to Dolly and Duffy for a moment before sitting back down in the booth.

"I have to admit this feels a bit awkward." Ybarra said. "Castro wasn't the first shithead I was glad to see you take out. Just the only one I was personally chasing."

"From wha we hear ye did everything ye could, he just knew the system." Connor spoke. "It happens."

Ybarra glanced at Murphy's hand, then his arm and made his way up to his neck. "That's a lot of tattoos with a religious theme you've got there."

Murphy looked down at his hand. "Tis because I'm a believer, just like me brother. Preety much all o our tattoos have a spiritual meanin behind them. But ye don't need ta see em all to understand why we do what we do."

  
Connor held out his left hand displaying the word 'Veritas'. Murphy held out his right displaying the 'Aequitas' on his finger. "I'm a lefty, Murph is right handed. Truth and Justice." Connor picked up his glass and took a drink.

"Tis not me and Connor what takes tha fuckers down." Murphy said. "Tis Truth and Justice."


	11. Chapter 11

Eunice and Juan had carried the party to the twin's apartment and they were all gathered in the kitchen. Juan and Eunice were sitting at the table. Connor had dragged a beat up ottoman into the room and set it against the cabinets while Murphy was perched on the counter. The boys were telling the two the story of how they had met Smecker, Duffy, Dolly and Greenley which of course included Connor's unbelievable feat of the 'toilet drop'.

"Carrying a toilet I can see, but ripping one out of the floor?" Eunice said. "That means you had to rip it apart from the plumbing!"

"I don't know how but I just did it." Connor answered as he padded back from the fridge with another round of beer. "I didn't have much choice. The Russian bastard was going ta shoot Murph, in tha head."

"I don't think I ever prayed so hard in me life." Murphy said. "I knew how it would feel if I was in Connor's place. We've been together since we were in tha womb." Murphy gulped down a mouthful of beer then added. "Me heart damned near fuckin stopped beating when I saw a toilet fallin from tha heavens."

"There has been a lot of research into the relationship of twins. Researchers won't just accept that there's a mysterious kind of bond there. They're too busy trying to put a label on it." Juan said. "They just can't accept the existence of miracles. Seems to me whatever happened that day was a miracle. Like when frail little little old Grandmas lift cars off their grandbabies."

"Ye believe in miracles do ye?" Connor asked.

"Yes, I do." Juan said picking at the the sweaty label on the bottle in front of him. "When I walked onto Castro's estate and saw the crime scene it took me back to Copley Plaza when you killed Yuri Petrova. That was the first real crime scene I worked.

I ended up stuck trying to figure out what to do. My training was telling me that I was supposed to issue a warrant, start a manhunt and track you down, but I remembered Petrova and all the shit he had gotten away with, the same shit that Castro had been getting away with. But Castro wouldn't do it anymore. I asked God for a sign and he sent Eunice. Now I'm sitting here getting to know you, learning about you and I know that this is the right thing, what you do." Ybarra chugged the rest of his beer then continued.

"Somewhere out there are families who will celebrate birthdays, and anniversaries and holidays with loved ones this year because you killed Castro before he could ruin their lives. No matter how you look at it, that's a miracle."

* * *

 

_Murphy and Connor found themselves sitting at a bar with of all things a cat walking toward them on the the polished wood surface. They followed the cat's progress as it walked by. The sound of glass on wood drew their eyes to the man standing behind the bar pouring three shots._

_"Roc, ye look good." Connor said._

_"You guys too." Rocco answered._

_"We miss ya." Murphy said._

_"Of course you do! I mean I'm the funny man right?" Rocco picked up a glass and held it aloft waiting for the brothers to pick up their glasses. "Slainte!" Rocco swallowed the shot with Connor and Murphy repeating the toast before they knocked back their own shots._

_"Now I haven't got much time, and you two sorry Micks are stumbling around as blind as Ray Charles right now. I shouldn't be telling you the things I'm about to tell you but but what the fuck. The opportunity to piss in the adult pool? I'll take a chance." Rocco said. "Murph, you figured out the big secret, saw right through that bitch. You know what Lilith is, thing is she ain't the only one."_

_"Wha are ye talkin about Roc?" Murphy asked._

_"That whole big fairytale they taught you in Sunday School about Satan being cast into hell? Forget about it, he's never set eyes on the place. Satan was cast down man, just cast down." Rocco said._

_"Are ye saying that tha church is lyin, Roc?" Connor asked becoming outraged._

_"Not lying, misinformed. We poor humans can't handle the truth, it'll make our brains explode or at least that's the general consensus on this side. Satan and his demons never spent a day in hell. You know the story of Legion right? When Christ cast the demons out of that guy?" Rocco continued._

_"Aye." Murphy said. "He sent them into a herd o swine."_

_"Well there's a reason for that. Until the final war for heaven; Lucifer and all the demons throughout history have been walking the earth and in general fuckin everybody over._

_But they don't exactly have free run, cause every so often people come along that fuck with the demons. People like you two."_

_"What's tha supposed to mean?" Connor asked._

_"What tha fuck Roc?" Murphy asked._

_"You're gonna have to figure the rest out for yourself. I've already told you more than you're supposed to know." Rocco said "Oh and one more thing, Lilith had a real problem when you spit in her face Murph, your lip was bleeding and that little bit of blood almost blinded her."_

_"Rocco ye know yer confusing tha shit out o us." Connor said._

_Rocco tilted his head as if he could hear something. "Oh shit! I have to go guys. Just hang onto the fact that everything will work out in the end."_

Connor and Murphy both sat up as they jerked awake at the same time. Sitting up in bed they looked at each other. They had been through this enough to know what they had just experienced wasn't a dream, but a vision.

* * *

 

Smecker rubbed his eyes before pouring himself another generous shot of Scotch. He had figured out early on that going through the reports on Greenley's murder was going to be harder than he thought. He just didn't know how hard.

Usually he was dealing with anonymous bodies, people he didn't know. But he knew, had known, David Greenley. When he looked at the crime scene photos it wasn't a body he was seeing, it was a friend. When he read the autopsy report it wasn't The Deceased, but someone he had worked with. The whole time he was trying to work his way through the reports, memories kept popping up. Like nights when he and Greenley would join the rest of the gang at Doc's for drinks. Or the time Greenley offered him that spare ticket to the Celtics game and they had drank beer, ate hotdogs and cheered the home team to a resounding loss.

The worst part of the whole thing however was the autopsy report. According to the coroner whoever killed Greenley had kept him alive as long as possible, so David was alive as they cut him open and started cutting things out of him.

Smecker gulped down the alcohol and decided that refilling the glass took too much time. He picked up the bottle and took a good long drink.


	12. Chapter 12

Connor stepped out of the small corner store with Murphy on his heels. Instead of turning right and heading back to their apartment, they turned left and crossed the street ending up in a small park. They could hear a bluesy melody drifting toward them on the afternoon breeze.

Connor dropped some change into the open guitar case while Murphy carefully sat the bottle at the blind musician's side.

The dark face lit up with a smile. "My two favorite Irish boys. I was hoping ya'll would drop by.

"Ye didn't think we'd forget today did ye? Tis not every day a body turns 100." Connor said.

"Aye," Murphy grinned "Especially a body that still comes to tha park luggin a old guitar. We had ta bring ye a wee nip for yer birthday. Boone's Farm Strawberry wine. I don know how ye can drink tha stuff but tis yer day Cletus."

"Well thank you kindly gentlemen." Cletus said "But I was hopin ya was gonna drop by for other means entirely. I think ya need to know, things ain't right round here. As old my Mama Liz woulda said, 'Old Splitfoot ain't up to no good.'"

"Somethin fashin ye Cletus?" Connor asked.

"Yessiree, fashin me something fierce, as ya'll would say. Been nigh on to a couple of months now. One thing I learned over the years is that you Irish folks is damned near as superstitious as us old Swamp dwellin negroes. We got us our voodoo, and ya'll got yourselves your banshees and fairy mounds.

Look here, I kin see better bein' blind than most people kin see with perfect eyesight. Cause it ain't my eyes I'm dependin on. I hear, I smell, I feel, I taste; that's how I see. I hear things walking that ain't walkin on two feet or even four. I smell brimstone in the air, I feel the insects running by me trying to get away from what ever is out there. And I can taste decay in the rain.

All this is tellin me that things is happenin around here that don't mean no good to nobody. You boys watch yourselves. All them things ya mama said was hidin in the closet or under the bed, we'll they ain't hidin no more" The old man stopped talking and started picking out a tune on his guitar and singing softy to the melody.

  
**I think I hear the sinner say**   
**Let God's saints come in**   
**My Saviour taught me how to pray**   
**Let God's saints come in**   


  
**I hope to meet my brother there**   
**Let God's saints come in**   
**That used to join with me in pray'r**   
**Let God's saints come in**   


  
**Didn't Jesus tell you once before**   
**Let God's saints come in**   
**To go in peace and sin no more**   
**Let God's saints come in**   


  
**Come down, angels, trouble the waters**   
**Come down, angels, trouble the waters**   
**Come down, angels, trouble the waters**   
**Let God's saints come in**   


The twins listened to the old man till he had finished. "That's a old spiritual we used to sing way back when I was a little boy. Back when things was bad in Mississippi." Cletus said. "I'm thinking that askin for angels to be troubling the water right now ain't a bad idea at all."

* * *

 

Shiva looked at the sign over the door of the little restaurant, The Silver Peso.

"What are we doing here?" Lilith asked. "Looking for another nobody?"

"No, looking for a somebody, Lilith." Shiva sighed. "You have no patience, destroying your Saints, making them reject God? It takes patience. You don't go for the death blow immediately, you work up to it."

"What does a Mexican restaurant have to do with them?" Lillith asked. "They're Irish!"

"They are also friends with the owner and his nephew." Shiva anwered.

"So we're going to kill them?" Lilith asked perking up.

"No of course not. Killing everyone is not going to work either Lilith." Shiva shook his head exasperated. "If you kill everyone, what is left? No the purpose here is to let them know that you can kill everyone. We want them to realize that no one is safe from us; not their friends and not their family."

* * *

 

Eunice and Juan were sitting at the table in Smecker's kitchen. Paul Smecker looked tired. There were dark circle's under his eyes and he was still in the rumpled clothes he had been wearing the night before. "Finish your breakfast." Smecker said "Then we'll talk."

"Paul, was the report that bad?" Eunice asked.

Smecker stopped with a forkful of omelet halfway to his mouth. "Yes and no. I've worked crime scenes just as bad if not worse, but it was never someone I knew. It's kind of hard to detach yourself when it's a friend." he put the food in his mouth and chewed.

"This Greenley sounds like he was a good guy." Juan said pushing his plate away and picking up his coffee cup. "Seems everyone had good things to say about him."

Paul stood up and grabbed the empty plates setting them in the sink. "He was a good guy even if he wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer." Paul picked up the coffee pot and topped off their mugs.

"He was possibly the horniest though." Eunice said with a small smile.

Smecker smiled a bit as he sat down "Greenbeans certainly never met anything in a skirt that he didn't like." He picked up the envelope that had been sitting next to his plate and opened it. He pulled out a photo and laid in on the table. "Take a look at his right arm."

Eunice was looking closely but her mind kept going back to the fact that it was David Greenley in the photo. It was Juan who saw it. "They skinned a part of his arm?"

"My God," Eunice said. "We have to tell the boys."

* * *

 

Duffy and Dolly were sitting at a booth near the back of the Silver Peso. Romeo and his uncle both had shot of Tequila sitting in front of them. A small box was sitting in front of Duffy.

"I don't know who they were man. Just some guy and a women with red hair." Romeo said.

"When was the last time you spoke to Connor and Murphy?" Dolly asked

"Right before we went to Mexico, we just got back last night." Romeo said.

Duffy looked down at the box. "Then you don't know, Greenley is dead. He was murdered almost two weeks ago." Duffy touched the top of the box. "Whoever did it peeled off a piece of skin from his arm. I think that's what's in this box. It looks like it anyway."

"Fuck!" Romeo yelled. "That puta is the one who took Murphy!" Romeo stood up "Tio, you know where I'll be."

Romeo's uncle stood up. "Si, I have calls to make. I remember what they look like, and they don't look like La Raza. If they show their faces around here again, I'll call you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Cletus sings is an old negro spiritual called Come Down Angels


	13. Chapter 13

Connor had taken half an extra step before he realized that Murphy had stopped. Connor glanced at his twin wondering what was wrong. "Murph?" Murphy was utterly still. Connor was reminded of his cousin's hunting dogs back in Ireland. That same stillness the dogs would have when they picked up the scent of prey.

"Something is off Conn." Murphy said looking at the the sidewalk. The small convenience store they regularly frequented when they needed cigarettes or beer was located about halfway down the block.

Connor stopped and realized what Murphy meant. Normally there was a lot of foot traffic this time of day. The side walk was empty and the group of downtrodden winos that usually occupied the corner at the end of the block were also missing. Connor glanced around making sure that they were alone before reaching into the holster under his right arm. He knew that Murphy was repeating the action only his holster was under his left.

The men flipped off the safety and chambered rounds into their guns before cautiously making their way forward. Being on the right Murphy was in a better position to peer between the posters and neon signs advertising everything from lottery tickets to beer.

"Looks like we got us a couple of robbers inside. Threatenin poor Hakim. Me thinks they picked tha wrong store ta knock over." Murphy said.

"Guess they haven't heard we don't take too kindly ta that sort o thing in happenin in our backyard." Connor answered.

"Well let's see if we can't teach em a wee bit o manners then." Murphy suggested.

* * *

 

Smecker sat at a table in the back of Doc's. He was trying to figure out how much to tell the group of collaborators. Duffy had just sat the box containing a small patch of skin in front of him.

"A red-haired woman and a guy that looked 'Mediterranean' left it at the Silver Peso. Romeo made the connection. He was heading over to see the boys." Duffy told him.

"Yeah but he didn't know about David." Dolly added. "What the hell is going on?"

"It all comes back to this Lilith." Eunice said frowning "But what is her motive here? She had Murphy and let him go."

"I don't know." Smecker said with an answering frown on his face. "But it does all come back to the boys. Why let Murphy go?"

"Why take him in the first place? Who does she work for?" Juan asked.

"Because she thinks we're fuckin up all o her boss' hard work." Connor said as he dropped into a chair.

"Master, we're fuckin up all o her Master's hard work. There's a difference ye know." Murphy corrected dropping into a the seat at Connor's right.

"You're late." Smecker said.

"Well we ran into a wee problem buying smokes." Murphy explained.

"Aye, a couple o kids holdin up tha store and sporting MS-13 tattoos." Connor continued. "Ye'll probably be getting a call soon."

"Always on the clock aren't you boys?" Eunice asked.

"Aye but tha's a little thing. Lilith is tha big problem. We got a call from Rome, he's on his way." Murphy said.

"And we had a wee bit of a revelation night before last that ya might be able ta help us with." Connor added. "Rocco told us some things."

"What did he tell you?" Smecker leaned forward in his seat.

"Rocco? As in David Della Rocco who died at Papa Joe's?" Dolly asked. "You're talking to dead men now?"

"Not exactly." Connor started "He's more of a conduit that God speaks through to send us visions."

"We can't tell ye why but God speaks to us." Murphy said. "Always together and in visions we dream at the same time."

"Leave it Dolly. It's one of those twin things, you wouldn't understand. Hell I don't understand either."  Duffy said.

"Never mind that." Smecker snapped at the two detectives before turning his attention back to the boys. "What did he tell you?"

"He said I had figured it out." Murphy stated. "Tha demons weren't cast into hell just cast down."

"He also said that Murphy almost blinded Lilith by spitting in her face." Connor said "Something about Murph's blood."

Smecker sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I think I may be able to fill in the blanks. Connor, Murphy; lets go. We have things to talk about."

* * *

 

Lucifer sat with his handpicked inner circle. Lilith had not backed down, not that he expected her to, but she was moving slower than he would like. She had to be taken out of the picture once and for all, unfortunately he couldn't do it. But he knew who could. The thing was to manipulate the situation to his advantage.

"Belial, I need you kill the old man. But I need you to do it in a specific manner." Lucifer started. "Lilith started a pattern, by all means let's continue her pattern. You'll find him in the park tomorrow."

"It's not just Lilith you have to worry about. Shiva helps her." Azazel noted.

Lucifer poured another cup of wine and passed it to the demon. "I know, he sees this as a stepping stone. If he helps her she will help him seize power from me. I've long know of Shiva's ambitions." Lucifer chuckled. "It's ironic, I fomented a rebellion against my father and here I sit in his place with that cursed bitch unknowingly fomenting a rebellion against me."

"Humans often curse their children with the wish that they spawn offspring as annoying as their own issue." Beezelbub snorted. "Perhaps they get it from him."

"What neither of them realize is that they are pulling on the tails of a couple of very dangerous tigers, tigers that can kill them." Lucifer said. "If that is what they wish to do, I'll help them pull and then stand back and enjoy the end result."

"You are confident, I'll give you that." Azazel said, sipping his wine.

"My father won't come out and overtly back me but covertly is another matter entirely." Lucifer answered. "He has already given me his blessing without ever saying a word."

"How so?" Belial asked.

"The Agent, Smecker. He was called to the Vatican and given access to highly sensitive information. He knows exactly what the MacManus brothers are." Lucifer answered draining his wine.


	14. Chapter 14

Smecker sat three glasses and a bottle of irish whiskey on the kitchen table. Opening his laptop he waited for it to power up. "Time for show and tell boys. Your vision means that obviously you should have this information too." Smecker fiddled with the computer opening a file.

"This is translations of secret documents that even the Vatican Library is not aware of. Geneologies going back to the time of Christ. Basically these are all of the descendents of the 12 Apostles, Christ's family, John The Baptist, Herod, Pontius Pilate. If they were a major player in what happened 2000 years ago during the Crucifixion of Christ, their family tree has been painstakenly recorded. This is the real new testament boys. Two thousand of years of begats," Smecker typed 'MacManus' in the search bar. "But this is the 'begat' that concerns us."

"Holy Fuck!" Connor said. "Our names are in documents tha Vatican keeps?"

Murphy glancing over Connor's shoulder said "Yer shitting us. What tha fuck are we doing in some Vatican record."

"Your father's line, descended from Judas Iscariot." Smecker pressed a button. "Now your mother has an impressive line of her own. Her line goes back to King David "

Connor whistled while Murphy poured and gulped a shot of the liquor.

Smecker said. "Every so often, the lines of David and Judas converge; and the two of you are the result of one of those convergences. According to the Pope when that happens the children are God appointed saints."

"God appointed saints?" Connor questioned.

"Yeah, it's been happening since the beginning. During the days of the Old Testament it was the bloodlines of Cain and Abel, now in our time it's the lines of David and Judas.

When it happens the children are born with the power of divine destruction, they are God's weapons walking the face of the earth. Most of them never get called to service, but occasionally in cases like yours, God gives them a mission."

"Is tha why ye've suddenly taken up reading tha Good book then Smecker?" Connor asked picking up the bible that was sitting on the table.

"Actually that's research, I figure if I'm going to be working with Saints I probably should refresh my memory. I haven't walked through the doors of a church since I left for college. Well except for the time I stumbled into that confessional after a long night of drinking and trying to decide what to do about the two of you." Smecker said. "Now a question for you, Lilith. Who the fuck is she?"

"She was Adam's first wife." Connor said "But Adam rejected her."

Murphy poured himself another shot and gulped it down before continuing. "She ended up with Lucifer. That's where she's been ever since." Murphy pulled up his right sleeve and looked down at the healed spot where his tattoo had been. "When I first woke up it was dark except where she had me tied and I could hear things moving in tha dark. Things tha didn't sound right. Then she came into the light and told me who she was." He pulled his sleeve back down. "She's not happy tha me and Connor are ruinin all o Lucifer's hard work."

* * *

 

"Excuse me Detective Duffy," The uniform poked his head in the door. "The FBI is here."

"Send them in." Duffy ordered as Dolly opened the old man's wallet and looked at his ID "Cletus Jackson, just turned 100. He's got money in his wallet and it doesn't look like anything was taken."

"Something was taken, just nothing that would be of value to most people." Duffy said nodded at the wound on the old man's arm.

"Gentlemen," Eunice greeted. She looked around the the blood splattered room and then to the blood soaked bed.

"This is a bad one." Juan said noticing the condition of the room.

"Eunice, Juan." Duffy said, nodding at them. "Guess you wondered why we called you? How many bodies does it take to officially label a serial killer?"

"Do you boys think you have yourselves one?" Juan asked.

"Officially, no. Unofficially, yes. Look at the right arm." Dolly said.

"Technically we only have two bodies but we know that Murphy had the first run in with them. David was killed somewhere and then dumped, this poor old man is laying in his bed." Duffy pointed out. "But he was killed the same way David was."

"I think you called it right but what connection does this victim have with the Connor and Murphy? He's not Irish and he's not a police officer. He seems to be a random victim." Juan said.

"Believe me if someone went through the trouble of killing him, he's connected in some way." Eunice said. "What are you holding back from the media?"

"We really haven't given much to them." Duffy said. But I'm thinking we should keep the trophy taking to ourselves."

"That would weed out the copycats. But the sharks are circling downstairs, you're going to have to give them someething." Juan said. "Especially since the FBI showed up."

"Well whatever you give them, don't connect this to the Saints in any way." Eunice said. "I'll talk to Paul since we know it's connected. You boys might want to see if there is a connection to Connor and Murphy that we don't know about."

* * *

 

Murphy shrugged out of his coat tossing it over the arm of the couch before heading to the kitchen and grabbing a couple of bottles of beer. Connor tossed his own coat down next to Murphy's before flopping down on the couch and lighting a cigarette.

"Ye know ye shouldna be swilling beer before noon." Connor chuckled. "I'm sure tis against tha Saint's Code or something."

"Well then ye won't be needing this then." Muphy said pulling back the bottle he was offering to his brother.

"I said it twas against tha rules." Connor said snatching the bottle out of Murphy's hand. "Never said anything about actually followin em. I'm still not sure I believe all that stuff though."

Murphy flopped down beside Connor snatching the cigarette from his mouth and taking a puff. "Twould explain a few things tho, like why we hear God talkin to us. And why we got started on this whole kill tha bad men thing."

"Aye," Connor said. "And how we miraculously walked out o our trial as free men. I mean given tha circumstances we should either be on Death Row or on the run. Instead in tha face o overwhelmin evidence we walked out free as a couple o birds."

"I think that high powered New York law firm suddenly takin on our case mighta had something ta do with that." Murphy laughed "I'll never forget tha Prosecutors face when our new attorney showed up in court. I thought tha fucker was gonna shit his britches."

Connor joined his brother's laughter. "Aye, and he fumbled through tha rest of the trial. Made a right muddle o things he did. With all o his fuck up's tha only thing tha jury could do was decide not guilty."

"God's will, me brother. We couldn't be doing our jobs if we was behind bars now could we?" Murphy said sobering up. "I have ta admit though, I'm realizin that maybe Lilith coming after us was a plan. Maybe we are throwing tha monkey wrench in tha devil's plans. Makes what we do seem a lot more important ta me now."

"Aye Murph. It has taken on a new level o importance ta me too." Connor answered.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ye know Murphy MacManus," Connor said looking at his brother in a combination of amusement and disgust, "Yer a morbid fucker."

Murphy spared Connor an irritated glance and then went back to what he was doing. "Why don ye just go answer tha fuckin door and leave me alone then?"

With a huff Connor made his way through the living room to open the door to find Duffy and Smecker standing there. "Well lads come on in."

"Where's Murphy?" Smecker asked.

"Ye'll find Murph tha Mortician in tha kitchen." Connor said leading the way. "Mr Morbid is too involved with his project ta open doors around here. Or do anything else for tha matter." Connor said picking up an empty beer bottle along the way to put in the trash.

"Are we in tha right place?" Duffy said looking around at the spotless apartment.

"Aye, ye are." Murphy yelled from the kitchen. "Whenever Connor wants ta annoy me without sayin anythin he starts scrubbing every damn thing in sight."

"Problem?" Smecker asked turning to Connor.

Duffy had made his way to the kitchen table and looked down at the object Murphy was busy trying to line up between two pieces of laminate. "Is that what I think it is?" Duffy asked looking just a bit green.

"Aye. Me addle minded brother took it ta mind ta preserve tha damned thing!" Connor said with disgust.

"Well it's not unheard of, it's technically a relic after all." Paul said looking down at the dried skin bearing the demon tattoo.

"Aye a relic o Murph's scrambled brain." Connor grumbled.

"Look a lot of orthodox churches still have relicularies that they claim contain a piece of supposed saints. It was big business during the Crusades and Dark Ages. At least you know this is the real thing."

"Guys" Duffy broke in. "I feel like I'm out of the loop here."

Connor and Murphy both looked at Duffy and then at Smecker. "Ye haven't told him yet?" Murphy asked.

"Well, there were a few more names I recognized in those begats." Smecker said. "Including his."

"Well which one o tha Apostles gave us old Duffy here." Connor asked smaking Duffy on the back.

"Thomas, as in the doubting Apostle. I figured he'd ask you two to walk on water before he believed it." Smecker replied as Murphy gave a snort.

"So is your name in there too, Smecker?" Murphy asked.

Smecker sighed before answering, "Pretty much everyone who has been helping you is in there."

"Well considerin ye could have told us this earlier, why are ye here, Smecker?" Connor asked.

"Do you know a Cletus Jackson? He was an old black man. His neighbors said he used to take his guitar down to the park a couple of blocks away from here every afternoon..." Duffy broke off as Murphy stood up from his chair and headed toward the bedroom. Soon after there was a the sound of a crash.

"Aye, we know him." Connor said quietly "We just saw him tha other day. Took him a bottle fer his birthday. He was a good man."

"Is Murphy okay?" Duffy asked as another crash came from the bedroom.

"He's fine, just feelin tha need ta smash a few things. If tha two o you be here askin us about him, then he's gone on now. And it wasn't natural causes." Connor calmly stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray. "Do you know who?"

Smecker picked up the laminated tattoo. "The same person who did this. That who is responsible for Cletus Jackson's death, and Greenley's too."

"Tha bitch isna a fuckin person, she's a fuckin thing!" Murphy spat from the doorway. "Find her for us Smecker."

Smecker nodded his head.

* * *

 

"Well?" Lucifer asked Apophos. "Did our little assist have the desired effect?"

"Oh it lit a fire under their asses that's for sure. I swear Murphy was spitting fire and Connor was about to explode. Lilith is definitely at the top of their shit list right now." Apophos said with a smile.

"Good. The sooner they do what I need them to do the sooner I can get back to preparing for the upcoming battle with my father." Lucifer said.

"And Shiva?" Apohpos asked. "He and Kali are just as deep in this rebellion as Lilith."

"I'm sure the twins won't have any qualms about smiting those two. As a matter of fact, I'm thinking that letting them smite to their heart's content would only serve my purpose in the end. They could destroy those who rebel."

"Not as forgiving as your father?" Apophos asked. "After all he, if not forgiving you, allowed you your existence."

"Of course he did." Lucifer said. "My father is not without his reasons for that but they will not be revealed to us until the end."

* * *

 

_Connor was handcuffed to a toilet that had quite frankly seen better days. It took a few seconds for the Russian's words to penetrate his brain. He turned his head to see That Russian bastard named Chekov drag Murphy up from the floor._

_"Murph!"_

_Murphy looked back over his shoulder at Connor. He tried to put everything into that one glance. Forgiveness, resignation...goodbye. There was nothing that Connor could do to stop what was about to happen._

_Chekov shoved him forward by the collar of his robe. No one was expecting the door to open and they certainly weren't expecting the delicate creature that stood there blocking it._

_The first Russian growled as he raised his gun. When he slumped to the floor all three of the remaining men were stunned. Especially when the delicate male lifted his hand holding the bastard's heart._

_Chekov tossed Murphy to the side. Murphy landed on Connor's mattress before bouncing off onto the floor between the two. Murphy pushed himself up to see Chokov's mouth open in a soundless scream as his body convulsed before falling to the floor._

_The man responsible stepped gingerly over the body before looking down at Murphy and then glancing toward the toilet where Connor was looking at his freed hands dumbly._

_"I think we all know how this dream ends don't we?" the man said as he dropped down onto Connor's bed. "You Connor dropping a toilet on Mr Extra Cripsy Ass and Murphy using the lid to finish what he started with those bottle's in the bar. Then again the line of Iscariot has always been a source of amusement to me with your ability to turn the most unlikely of items into lethal weapons."_

_"Who are ye?" Connor asked making his way toward Murphy who had crawled away from their rescuer and was on his knees head bowed as he prayed._

_"You brother knows, why else would he be praying right now." the man looked at Murphy "Although it's a waste of time. If my father didn't want me to speak to you, he would never had allowed me to bring this vision to you."_

_"What do ye want?" Murphy demanded, anger coming off of him in waves._

_"To shed a little bit of light. After all many do know me as the light bearer, my very name means light." The man said leaning forward toward Murphy. "She stepped out of line. She was reprimanded. She hasn't taken it well but I have made it clear, none of my followers are to harm a hair on your saintly little heads._

_But that doesn't mean they won't harm those around you. Your friends, your family."_

_"Why would ye be telling us this?" Connor asked._

_"Because like my father before me, I now face a rebellion within my ranks, led by Lilith. One my father is just as concerned about as I am, and the two of you are right in the middle of it." Lucifer got to his feet and walked over to stand in front of the two. "A small gift. If she's is near you will know." He grabbed Murphy's wrist. "And she will pay the price. She forgot the most basic rule we live by, never let the blood of a saint touch you."_

_Lucifer headed for the door. He stopped and turned around. "Actually Connor, I find it amusing myself. I'm not the king of demons because I'm a demon but because I was created by him. Do you honestly think he would have me running around with horns and a barbed tail?"_

_Connor and Murphy both sat up at the same time and looked at each other._

"Did we just get a visit from tha devil?" Connor asked.

Murphy was rubbing his wrist. "Aye, I think we did."


	16. Chapter 16

Lilith was surprised that Shiva had not taken her with him when he killed the man. She was pacing the floor in this small apartment she called home waiting for him to arrive. Even though she was expecting him, she startled when he appeared in front of her.

"You were expecting me. Or did I misunderstand your summons?" shiva asked her as she flinched.

"No I just have my mind on something." she said. "Why you killed another nobody and a true waste if you ask me." Lilith held out the newspaper. "The Boston Herald, your nobodies are front page news in Beantown."

Shiva took the paper from Lilith's hand. "This old man was not touched by me. What reason to kill someone who has already lived a complete life? You take nothing from them.

Of course it could be a copycat. Human history is full of those, pathetic creatures wanting attention. But I would not worry Lilith, this death will only help us. They have a mission after all. This is another innocent dead on their watch. It will take it's toll. This old man is a sign of their failure."

"So we can go to Ireland now?" Lilith asked.

"No, the time has not come to go chasing after her yet. She is the jewel in the crown Lilith, the one that will destroy them, but only when they are truly wallowing in despair. But I will go to Ireland today to make a small delivery. Just because it is not yet time to touch her, there is no reason not to prove that she is not untouchable."

"I don't understand why I must wait." Lilith pouted.

"Good things come to those who wait Lilith." Shiva said palming the book he saw laying on the table. He slipped it under his jacket. "Have patience and the end result will be greater than you can imagine."

Lilith snorted as he dematerialized.

* * *

 

Kathleen O'Leary MacManus enjoyed a wee bit of status these days. Her boys had indeed done her proud. She looked at the framed picture hanging over the fireplace and giggled. Not too many mothers in the world would be proud to have their son's police sketch pictures hanging on the wall, but she was.

Her Connor and Murphy were doing something that needed to be done and making a difference in the world. Though most condemned them as murderers she knew better, she knew the kind of men her boys gunned down and every one of them deserved it. The village kind of enjoyed the status and increased tourism it had gained for being the birthplace of the 'Saints'.

"Saints," She snorted. "A couple o wee devil's is more like it! But they are me pride and joy." She said with a smile turning to face the faintly Middle Eastern looking man beside her. "So you said you have a delivery from them?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. It's perishiable, You will want to open it as soon as possible." The man said. "It so nice to know that they think of their mother. Have a nice afternoon Mrs MacManus." The Man gave a final smile and wave before closing the front door behind him.

Katie MacManus looked down at the box wondering what her boys had sent her. They weren't too big on sending packages although she would go to the mailbox every so often and find an envelope stuffed with $50 bills and a note 'Buy yourself something nice Ma.'"

This was definitely odd, the fact that it had a return address was also odd. Everything the boys sent to her came marked 'General Delivery'. This was too far out of character for her boys not to concern her. For all she knew it could be a bomb. Katie picked up her phone and dialed the constable.

* * *

 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Smecker yelled as he paced back and forth.

"The guys are going to shit a brick when they find out." Juan said. "Who the fuck are we dealing with?"

"I think a more important question is how the fuck do we keep her safe?" Eunice said. "If something happens to her, it will kill them."

Smecker looked at the phone for a second before tossing the cordless unit across the room to smash into the wall. "Shit! We don't have a choice. We can't keep her safe if she's all the way over there. The fact that someone walked into that village, killed a guy and sent his heart to their mother proves that.

We'll have to bring her here. There's no other option. I know the boys don't want her involved and don't want her near them in case something goes wrong, but I'm not sure anything can go more wrong. Lilith and her gang dragged Mommy into this, all we can do is try to protect her."

"I'll call and make reservations." Juan said.

"Never mind about that get to the airport.." Smecker said. "We have connections that can provide a private plane that no one would dare to touch." Smecker looked down for his phone then realized he had smashed it in a fit of rage. "Uh Eunice, can I borrow your phone?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Smecker would ye care ta tell us why we had ta move all of a sudden?" Connor asked as he looked around the new apartment. "We had just settled inta the old apartment."

"I know it's short notice, but you're going to need the room." Smecker said.

"We were doin just fine with the room we had." Murphy said. He looked around at the space. "It's not like we have tons o stuff ta be puttin somewhere."

"Sit down guys. I had to make a decision that you probably won't like." Paul said dropping into a chair. "You're going to need the room because your mother is coming for a well...visit."

"What?" Both twin exploded at the same time.

"The whole point o this agreement between us was tha she would be kept outta this Smecker!" Connor yelled.

"I know, and I didn't decide to bring her here without some thought." Paul said.

"We have enough problems right now with Lilith without adding our Ma inta tha mix." Murphy said. "We wanted her ta be safe from all o this!"

"That's why I'm bringing her here! Right now she's probably safer with you than in Ireland." Smecker said.

"What happened Smecker?" Connor asked. "Is she alright?"

"She was when she boarded the plane with Juan and Eunice. They're escorting her here to make sure she's alright." Smecker said.

"Ye still havena told us wha happened." Murphy reminded.

"Somebody killed one of your village locals, a guy named Jamie Riordan." Smecker said.

"Half tha village wanted ta kill Jamie Riordan." Murphy said. "I'm surprised he lasted this long."

"Aye," Connor agreed. "Good riddance ta bad garbage. Jamie wasna exactly evil, but he was a right fuckin bit closer ta it than good."

"They gutted him, just like Greenley and Cletus Jackson." Smecker said. "Then they delivered his heart to your mother."

* * *

 

Eunice had been trying to figure out Katie MacManus from the moment she met the woman. As soon as She had mentioned knowing the boys Katie drew herself up to her full height and demanded 'What have tha little bastards done this time?'

Juan glanced at the woman who had a row of little airline sized liquor bottles in front of her, all empty. "Well I guess Connor and Murphy came by their high alcohol tolerance honestly. I'd be passed out by now and she looks like she's still up for more."

"She is what we would call, a tough old bird." Eunice whispered back.

"I raised twin boys by meself and they was always a trying ta wander off and whisper behind me back. Didn't work then and it won't work now." Katie said looking at the two. "And call me old again, I'll be turnin ye across me knee young Miss!"

"I didn't mean any disrespect, Ma'am." Eunice apologized.

"I know that lass, tis why I gave ye a warnin. Now I'm on your plane, are you going to tell me what kind of trouble me wee ones is in?" Katie asked. Glaring at Juan when he guffawed.

"I'm sorry it's just hard for me to picture those two as 'wee ones'." Juan apologized.

Katie grabbed her purse and dug around for a bit before pulling out her wallet. Flipping it open she handed it to Juan. Two grinning gap toothed boys stared back at him both with their arms wrapped around a large shaggy dog that was sitting between them with his tongue hanging out.

"Took tha on their 6th birthday." She said with a smile on her face. "I had to promise to take em out leprechaun huntin ta get them ta smile. Both of em lost their baby teeth at the same time."

Juan handed the photo to Eunice. "How adorable. Wait a minute Murphy is a blonde?"

"They were both born blonde but Connor's hair darkened first. Connor would tease poor Murphy about it all the time, callin him California boy. Then in middle school Murphy's hair started darkening and just never stopped. O course Murphy took ta callin Connor California boy then."

"Those two are me pride and joy Miss Bloom. If me boys are in trouble, I want ta know."

* * *

 

Connor slowly drove by the house. It was a big house.

"Business must be good." Murphy whistled. "Tis a far cry from a basement tenement."

"Aye that it is." Connor agreed. "With a house tha big, I'll bet he has somethin tucked away that will do just fine fer tha old girl."

Murphy lit two cigarettes passing one to Connor. "Think she'll finally spill tha beans?"

"Her?" Connor snorted. "Yer mother is a evil woman Murph. She'll probably take it ta her grave and we'll still be wonderin."

"Think we can sweet talk her inta making a Dublin Coddle?" Murphy asked. "I havena had it since we came ta Boston."

"What about O'Malley's? Ye order it ever time we go there." Connor said.

"So do ye and ye like it about as well as I do." Murphy said. "It just can't touch Ma's."

"Well me Brother what say we go grocery shoppin so she has all tha fixin's?" Connor said.

"I think we better make a side trip to tha liquor store too." Murphy added. "Yer ma drinks like a fish."

* * *

 

"Lucifer, there's been a bit of a development." Apophos said. "Their mother is on the way to town. I'm definitely going to need more help now."

"I sent Belial to you." Lucifer said. Between the two of you you can't keep an eye on them?"

"Have you ever taken the time to check on their mother? She's going to be a handful." Apophos said. "Although I admit I am looking forward to seeing how Boston handles the three of them. If her handling of Special Agent Bloom is any indication. Eunice Bloom doesn't know if she should smile at the woman or just shoot her."

* * *

 

"Yer Boston sure don look like much. I don know what tha fascination is fer two boys who grew up running through tha clover. Tis dirty, crowded." Katie grabbed the dashboard to brace herself when a car suddenly darted in front of them. "And people drive like a bunch o maniacs."

"To be honest, it reminds me of Belfast." Juan said from the back seat. "It's times like this I miss Miami."

"Not from Boston then are ye?" Katie asked.

"I've only been here a couple of months. And pardon my language I've been freezing my ass off." Juan answered.

Katie laughed. "This isna cold. Winter time back home yer bollocks would climb ta yer ribcage lookin for a wee bit o warmth!"

Eunice bit her lip as she stopped the car in front of a small apartment complex. "We're here."


	18. Chapter 18

Murphy and Connor had just finished putting away the groceries when the front door slammed open and Katie's voice rang through the apartment.

"Where are ye two worthless little pissants? I got ta have two fuckin FBI agents drag me arse all tha way ta Boston o'er tha two o ye so ye'd best be getting yer asses in her right now!"

Cries of "Ma!" followed Connor and Murphy as they fought their way into the room each trying to pull the other behind them to get to the woman first. Connor sneakily stuck out a foot and tripped Murphy who responded by grabbing Connor ankle as he went down. The struggle continued on the floor as both fought to get to their mother first.

"Damn ye little bastards! Look at ye rollin around like swine wallowin in a sty! Like a couple o three year olds havin a tantrum, ye are are. Get yer worthless asses off o tha floor and give yer Ma a hug!"

Eunice watched as the twins interacted with their mother. This consisted of a lot of good natured shoving between Connor and Murphy and poor Katie stuck in the middle looking for all the world like one of those tug ropes people bought for their dogs. Only this tug rope was cussing up a storm.

"Alright ye two that's enough!" Katie said. "Stop actin like a couple of buffoons and take me bags ta me room. Twas a long flight and I need a drink." She said heading toward the kitchen.

"Told ye yer ma drinks like a fish." Murphy said grabbing a bag and giving Connor a shove.

"Murphy Michael MacManus! Are ye implyin I have a drinking problem?" Katie yelled.

"No Ma." Murphy answered while Connor snickered.

"Ye owe me $20 bucks there Murph! Told ye tha ye'd be getting inta trouble before I did." Connor grinned.

"Fuck ye Connor! Shut it and grab tha other bag." Murphy said as he stomped off toward the bedroom.

* * *

 

"Did you get her all settled in?" Smecker asked as he opened the door for Juan and Eunice.

"She's there." Juan chuckled. "Not so sure how 'settled' she is. I think she must have smacked them in the head 30 times before we left."

"Along with giving them a cursing that would make a sailor blush." Eunice said as she finished pouring herself a drink. "And Connor and Murphy acted like a couple of kids opening the big box under the Christmas tree. They are a couple of Mama's boys."

"Mama has an attitude." Juan added. "It's easy to see that Katie MacManus is just as protective of her boys as any Mama bear with her cubs."

"You didn't tell her did you?" Smecker asked. "She doesn't need to be worrying or worse yet proving she's a MacManus by getting involved."

"Well we had to tell her something Paul." Eunice said as she sat down. "We didn't give her any details. He just told her that there was a dangerous gang after the boys and that Riordan's death was a part of it."

* * *

 

Katie pulled out three glasses and a bottle of whiskey. "Sit yerselves down." she said to her boys.

Connor and Murphy sat at the table while Katie stirred a pot on the stove and then poured three glasses of whiskey and sat one in front of each of the boys before sitting down herself.

"Now Miss Bloom gave me some tale about a gang, but theres more to this tale than she let on ta me. Tha two o ye are goin ta fill in tha blanks. Startin with why ye seem ta be wearing a long sleeve shirt as hot as it is in this flat, Murphy." She started before giving Murphy a pointed look.

"Tis nothin Ma," Murphy said. "I just felt like wearing long sleeves."

Katie shook her head. "I raised ye Murphy MacManus and I know when yer lyin, same as I know Connor will back up yer lies." She stood up and went around the table to glare down at a squirming Murphy. "Off!" She said tugging at the collar of his shirt.

Murphy drew in a deep breath and let it out before pulling the shirt over his head. "Ma I'm fine really." Murphy started.

Katie looked her son over seeing the shiny patch of skin where a tattoo once graced his arm. She also noticed a fading scar across his shoulder. "Connor." she said.

Connor already knew she wouldn't accept any assurances that he was unharmed. As usual she would have to check for herself. He took off his shirt and waited for her to finish her inspection.

Satisfied that her boys were fine for now she sat down. "Now who in tha hell thinks they are goin ta be puttin their hands on me babies and getting away with it?"

"Her name is Lilith. And she has a lot of help Ma." Murphy said.

"Aye, and she had Jamie killed to bring home tha point tha she knew where ye were and who ye are." Connor spoke. "Tis why Smecker had Eunice and Juan bring ye here. Ye'll be safer with us than without."

"We didn't want ye all mixed up in this Ma. Twas part o our agreement with Smecker that ye be protected from what we were doin." Murphy said.

"Ye wee little idiots." Katie smiled at the two. "Did ye think no one would ever think about trackin me down. Yer just as daft as yer Da." She took a sip of her whiskey. "Why do ye think I spent time teachin tha two of ye how to shoot and defend yerselves? Do ye think I spent all that time teachin ye how ta spot evil men fer yer health?"

Ye probably don't even remember ye were just barely learning ta toddle around when Noah went ta prison. Twas tha only reason they left us alone. Well that and tha fact that I put a bullet tween one o the bastard's eyes."

She poured another round of whiskey. "I never really let me guard completely down but I've been a wee bit more lax than I shoulda been. Not so lax tha I didn't realize somethin was up with tha package I got supposedly from tha two o ye. I'm reminded now that I need ta be thinking along tha lines o what ye do." She got up and came around the table and held out her arms until Muphy and Connor stood up and hugged her.

"I may be a crazy evil old drunken woman but the two o ye are me world. Ye make me proud ta have raised ye inta tha men ye've become. Now tell me," She said ending the embrace "Where can I get a decent gun around here? Tha dirty bitch is goin to regret tha day she ever heard tha name MacManus."

Conor and Murphy shared a smile

"Well we were thinking ye might be wantin a pea shooter o yer own." Murphy said.

"Aye so we have an appointment tomorrow mornin with a friend tha keeps us well supplied." Connor said. "We're thinking he'll take ta ye like a duck ta water."

* * *

 

"Labasu, have you been avoiding me?" Lucifer asked as he materialized in front of the startled demon.

"Lucifer! No I just thought you were mad at me." Labusu said dropping to his knees.

"Now what on earth would I be mad at you for. You just healed Lilith's sight. Don't you think I would have done that myself if I had wanted her healed?" Lucifer said as he gently stroked the demon's hair.

"Forgive me! But you told me I was to always heal her if she were hurt." The demon explained.

"I did give you that order so I will forgive you this time." Lucifer grabbed the demon's chin forcing Labasu to meet his eyes. "You will accept my mercy and understand that it comes with a condition. Lilith is exiled, along with her followers. Should you aid them in anyway, you will learn the meaning of pain. I will torture you until Gabriel sounds his horn calling us to battle. It that understood?"

Labasu nodded vigorously "Yes Master!"

"Good." Lucifer gave him a smile "Now report to Apophos, you will follow his orders as if they were my own."


	19. Chapter 19

"Shiva," Lilith asked giving a curious glance toward the imp sitting on her couch. "Why have you brought this imp here?"

"Look closely Lilith." Shiva said. "You don't recognize him? I would think you would since his death was national news." When she just kept staring Shiva waved a hand at the television in the corner which was now showing an old CNN news clip:

_"Police have widened the search for the men known as the Saints to caver the entire New England area. Although tips continue to pour into police agencies in the greater Boston area and as far south as New York, The Saints continue to elude capture. The three are wanted for the public murder of Joseph 'Papa Joe' Yakavetta three days ago in a Federal courtroom in Boston. If you have any information concerning the whereabouts of the Saints you can anonymously report your tip through the CrimeStoppers hotline."_

Lilith looked back at the man sitting there. A smile spread on her face. "Papa Joe..."

"Now you understand." Shiva nodded. "He could be an asset to us, especially with the right...incentive."

"Why don't you leave us to get acquainted. I'm sure I know exactly what will bring him to our side." Lilith said. Shiva nodded and left the room.

Lilith walked over to the bar and poured to drinks. Sitting in the chair across from Yakavetta she sat one glass down in front of him. "Do you know what has happened to you Joseph Yakavetta? Do you understand what those MacManuses did to you in that courtroom?"

"I'm an imp. Unable to rest as he put it." Joseph answered. "I'm doomed to wander subject to Lucifer's whims until Judgment Day."

"That is the simple version, yes." Lilith answered. "They took away your chance for redemption by splattering your brains all over that courtroom floor. You are damned to suffer Lucifer's wrath until the end of eternity.

Luckily Lucifer has been to busy to get around to your punishment. I'm going to offer you the chance to avoid it entirely." Lilith watched to see if he would swallow her half truth. The fact was that Yakavetta could still earn his redemption, as long as he didn't fuck up as an imp. It would just be slower.

"You know your son fell to their bullets also." She said.

"Concenzio?" Yakavetta asked.

Finally a reaction. Lilith gave a small sad smile. "Yes, you will never see him again thanks to them. They destroyed the opportunity for you to reunite with him." Another lie. All the twins did was pray, Little Yakavetta was fully responsible for the fact that he was allowed to rest. Little Yakavetta had joined in prayer with the twins asking for forgiveness, at the end he had repented and died in a state of grace.

"Bastardos!" Yakavetta spat. "They ruined my businesses and ruined my life!"

"I'm offering you the chance to gain your revenge." Lilith told him. "Shiva is my partner. We have joined with others to overthrow Lucifer. You will not be subject to Lucifer's whims and you will have your change to destroy the men that destroyed your life...and your son. Join us."

* * *

 

"Gentlemen." The arms dealer said opening the door. "A pleasure as always. And who is this lovely young lass?" He said taking Katie's hand and placing a kiss her knuckle's.

"Ye must be Irish." She said. "Yer as versed in Blarney as these two."

"This is our Ma." Connor said with a smile.

"We were hoping ye might have something here to suit her." Murphy asked.

"I'm sure that we can find just the thing." The dealer said as he lead the way to through the kitchen to a door leading down to a large basement.

"It looks like business is good." Murphy said as they followed the dealer to nice little sitting area in the basement.

The dealer picked up a little bell and rang it. "Business is doing very well. Of course the fact that I'm outfitting you brings me customers locally but your friend Smecker has also been sending business my way." When a younger man joined them he said "Paddy, Irish coffee please."

Connor and Murphy looked at each other.

"I have made a few 'customer service' upgrades." He pulled out a stack of photo albums and sat them on the table opening one up to show it was filled with photos of different weapons. "Catalog shopping gentleman. For my preferred customers only. Of course anything in stock you can take with you immediately. If it's not in stock, I'll special order it for your with delivery in 48 hours."

"Ye are doin well." Connor said flipping through one of the albums.

"Perhaps you will find this one to your taste." The dealer said handing an album to Murphy that was filled with an assortment of blades. "Take your time. Of course with the indoor range I have your mother can test fire the weapons of her choice to make sure that she is happy with it."

* * *

 

"Well now we can make it official and send the city into panic mode." Duffy said looking down at the old lady's body. "There's a serial killer loose in Boston."

"But what is the connection to them?" Dolly asked confused.

"Have you forgotten already? That time we took the elevator to the fifth floor." Duffy said tempted to smack Dolly in the back of the head when he just stared blankly. "Ivan Checkov's body was found in the alley."

"Shit." Dolly said as it finally clicked "Mildred Reed, 62 years old, do you think they knew her?"

"She was their downstairs neighbor, Dolly. I'm sure they at least spoke in passing. She put up a fight though. Skin under her nails that's something. Let's hope it gives us something we can work with." Duffy said as he wrapped the dead woman's hands in plastic evidence bags.

"I'll call Eunice and see when to call it in to the feds so she'll catch the case." Dolly said.

* * *

 

The media as usual were salivating over the idea of a serial killer. Violence and scandal were the top two moneymakers for any news network and the feeding frenzy was just beginning.

"Agent Bloom, do the police or the FBI have any leads on this serial killer?"

"Labeling this case as a serial killer may be a bit premature. For the moment we are withholding that designation."

"Is there anything you can tell us about the victims? Some connection between them?"

"At this time we are looking over the evidence and crime scene reports. We have not identified a victim profile as of yet. The victims seem to be random.

Until we have more to go on we suggest the citizens of Boston keep their doors and windows locked. If you have an alarm system make sure it is armed and stay off the streets of South Boston. If you have to go out at night, don't go out alone."

Eunice shoved her way through the reporters with Juan following silently at her heels. She breathed a sigh of relief when the doors of the SUV closed preventing any more questions.

"Vultures." Juan said. "They are nothing more than a flock of vultures looking to feed on someone's misery. Maybe we should send the guys after them."

"There are times Juan when I wish we could do just that." Eunice said. "They sensationalize everything. The one thing I hope they don't get a hold of is the fact that they boys are involved. The last thing we need is the citizens of Boston getting involved in the Vigilante debate again. There will be a lot more guns on the street if that happens. And in the hands of people who are not nearly as selective in who is evil and who is not."

"So what now?" Juan asked.

"We go see Smecker. We're going to have suspects but Paul is not about to let this one slip out of his fingers, it's personal. We try to keep Connor and Murphy out of it and they will tear Boston apart at the seams."


	20. Chapter 20

"I don't know who tha fuck ye are but ye so much as twitch and I'm putting a bullet in yer arse."

Smecker froze. He had come over to see the boys and not wanting to disturb their mother, had simply let himself in with the spare key. He slowly turned his head to the left to find himself staring down the barrel of a Glock.

"You must be Katie MacManus." He noticed that the gun never wavered. "I'm Paul Smecker, I'm the one that works with your sons."

"Ye could be tha Second Comin, lad, but until me boys tell me ye've got business here I'll just be keepin ye in me sights." Katie answered. "Now sit down with ye."

"Yes, okay." Smecker said feeling his way to the couch and never taking his eyes off of the gun. "Are Connor and Murphy here? It's rather important..."

"Tha only thing o any importance ta me right now is tha fact tha me boys are sleepin. I don't think they have been getting much rest lately. When they wake up ye can see them." Katie gave him a look. "Or ye can fill in tha details o what's going on here. Nobody is giving me the full tale including me boys."

"Ma'am your boys specifically asked me to keep you out of this situation, I've already broken my word by bringing you here." Smecker said.

"Aye, tha was easy ta figure out. The rest, not so much." Katie looked at Smecker. "I'm gonna ask ye as a mother ta be honest and forthcomin with me. Ye do that and we'll sit and have a nice cuppa while we wait fer the boys ta wake up. Or we can sit here with me holding a gun on ye until they wake up. Doesn't matter ta me either way."

Smecker thought for a moment. Perhaps if Katie knew just how deep this thing went she would be more careful with her own safety. I think I'd rather have a cup of coffee and I'll explain what is going on.

"Alright then," Katie said as she beckoned him into the kitchen. "Ye can start by tellin me what happened to Murphy's arm."

* * *

 

"Well that's a shock." Juan said looking at the report. "This guy comes all the way from Seattle to Boston to murder some little old lady? It doesn't make sense. Especially when he just got out of prison three weeks ago after serving 15 years for rape. The coroner is positive there was no evidence of sexual assault?"

"None." Eunice said. "I just don't get it. The man he got sent to prison for raping was in his late 50's so why didn't he rape Mildred Reed?"

"Why the sudden change to a female victim when both of his prior victims were male." Juan asked. "Unless we are talking more than one perp. Maybe this Lilith is working with a group?"

"That crossed my mind too." Eunice sighed. "It's not like the boys haven't made enemies along the way. I guess the only thing to do is find the little fucker and then let Paul decide to handle it.

* * *

 

Connor came to a stop so suddenly that Murphy stumbled into his back. Smecker was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee while Ma say there being the very image of Irish hospitality. Well except for the gun that was trained on him.

"Ma! What are ye doin?" Connor said coming forward to take the gun from her. Smecker chuckled as Murphy stammered an apology.

"Well I was gonna be sure tha he was who he said he was." Katie said with absolutely no remorse. She pinned the twins with a look. "And tha two o ye! I should be taking both a ye ta tha woodshed and tannin yer hides till ye can't sit till Christmas! You didn't tell me tha bitch took ta torturin ye! I swear before God hisself I'm gonna cut tha bitch up inta wee pieces!"

"Ma, we didn't tell ye because we knew this was how ye were goin ta react." Murphy said leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Besides she didn't get no farther than Jamie Riordan. Pissed tha harlot right off tha she couldn't get nothin from me. Connor woulda been squealin like a girl in no time."

"Course ye woulda been at tha local nuthouse visitin Murph had he been tha one she was playin her mind games with. Other than a bit o unpleasantness we're no worse fer it." Connor kissed her other cheek. "But ye look about ta bust a blood vessel. Ye have ta remember we're not little toddlers runnin ta ye when we get a booboo anymore."

Katie sighed. "I don't care how big ye get yer still me babes and a more ungrateful pair o sons no woman could be cursed with. Nine months o ye making me puke me guts out, jumping on me bladder and turnin somersaults in me belly and then when ye popped out nothin sprung back ta where it twas supposed ta be. Every thing saggin and ye two leeches never shuttin yer wee mouths till I stuffed a tit in em.

So I earned tha right to be as upset as I want ta be when someone does ye harm. Little pissants!"

Murphy grinned at his mother as he lit a cigarette. "Aye Ma. Ye earned tha right ta torment us."

Connor winked at his brother. "So are ye gonna finally tell us?"

"No. Yer twins that's tha end o it." Katie said.

"Tis okay, we woulna want poor Murphy feeling inadequate cause he's tha baby." Connor said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

As soon as he got near Murphy gave him a shove. "Baby me arse! Yer tha once tha cries when ye stub yer toe!"

"And who is it tha always boohoo's watchin Bambi?" Connor shot back.

Smecker shook his head. "Boys I came here to give you a bit of bad news. One of your old neighbors Mildred Reed."

"Fuck!" Connor swore. "Smecker wha the hell? We're tired o sittin around here doin nothin while people die!"

"I know," Smecker said. "But Mrs Reed fought back she got in some good licks. They found skin under her fingernails. Eunice and Juan are waiting to for the DNA results to see if they can match it with anyone in the system. If they can then we'll have a place to start."

* * *

 

Lucifer was laughing. Who knew a saint's mother could be amusing. "She served him coffee at gunpoint?" Lucifer giggled. "The old gal will definitely keep things from getting boring."

"That's the understatement of the year." Belial said. "But who do we want to serve up first?"

"Belial? Now where did that come from?" Lucifer asked ask he picked up a tea biscuit from the tray and biting into it.

"We've known each other for eons Lucifer. I know what an opportunistic being you are. There's no way you won't let this opportunity pass. You have the chance to manipulate the saints into crossing an enemy off your list and to do it in accordance with your father's plan. You are not about to pass up that opportunity."

"You know me too well Belial." Lucifer scowled.

"I should, I am your son after all. I'm one of the few outside of heaven that knows the big secret." Belial started. Only to be cut off when Lucifer grabbed him by the throat.

"Son or not, you speak out of turn and I'll send them after you." Lucifer growled.

"Don't worry I won't. It's as much in my interest to keep the master plan quiet as it is yours. Believe it or not I would like to set eyes on my grandfather some day, that will only happen if the plan is followed." Belial said rubbing his throat as Lucifer released him.

"Pan," Lucifer said. "This particular killer is a rapist. Let them take out that randy little Greek bastard."


	21. Chapter 21

Doc was falling all over himself flirting with Katie. Connor and Murphy were looking on in disbelief.

"Ye know tis a bit unnerving ta see a man Doc's age acting like this." Murphy whispered to Connor as they sat at the end of the bar watching Doc pour another drink for their mother.

"Aye, he's smitten." Connor said sipping his ale. "Watchin em, well it's just...icky."

Murphy snorted barely avoiding spewing a mouthful of beer across the bar. "Icky? ICKY? Are words deserting ye then Conn?"

Connor glanced down the bar and asked. "What would ye be callin it then?"

Murphy regarded the two for a moment "Icky." He agreed. "She's old enough ta be a grandmother."

"God forbid!" Connor smacked Murphy in the back of the head. "Don't let her be hearin ye say that. She'll be tryin ta marry us off before ye know it!"

"Boys," Eunice stepped between the two. "Your mother seems to be enjoying herself."

"Don't remind us." Connor said. "She made us take her to tha cemetery so she could say her goodbyes to Da."

"As far a she's concerned she's a free woman now." Murphy said. "As much as we love Doc, tha possibility o havin ta call him Da just sends shivers down me spine."

"I wouldn't worry about defending her honor just yet." Eunice laughed. "I think Doc is just enjoyed having a little female company closer to his age. Let them have their fun, it's just drinks in a bar."

"Eunice ye do realize that Murph and I both know where drinks in a bar can lead right?" Connor asked.

"I've seen you gaining that experience so yes." Eunice replied. "The only way Doc could be as big of a horndog as the two of you is if he has a prescription for Viagra hiding under the bar. Now come on back to the table with us. We have things to talk about." Eunice said grabbing both brothers by the arm and heading to the booth in the back that had sort of become their default meeting place.

"Ye sure we want ta be in the company o a couple o horndogs?" Murphy asked with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Absolutely, you're nice respectful horndogs." She said giving his arm a squeeze.

* * *

 

Shiva stood leaning against the mantle in a large sitting room. A fire was cheerfully burning in the hearth. He looked at the female demon sitting in the easy char next to the couch. In his hands he held a book, the book he had taken from Lilith.

"Have you ever wondered how this story ends Kali? What the creator has planned as the final outcome?" He held up the book. "It's in here the purpose of...everything."

"Shiva is that what I think it is?" Kali got up and hurried over to him. "How did you get this?" She reached out to touch the leather cover."

"It's a copy of it. I took it from Lilith. It's an ambitious plan, it step depends on a different step. If one critical event is missed, it all falls apart. Everything." Shiva smiled. "I have often wondered why a creator that supposedly loves his human creation would consign it to eternal damnation. The pious a few and far between, a handful saved to enjoy eternal life while the rest are cast into the fires of hell to spend eternity in perpetual torment."

But that is why this conflict between Lucifer and his father is so important, they fight for the souls of man and Lucifer is winning." Kali said.

"Conflict? You're mistaken, there is no conflict. The creator made man with free will. The angels, bunch of ass kissers that they are just praised how great God was. Lucifer simply had the balls to speak out and tell God that he had doomed mankind with his gift. He angered god by being so vocal about it and God cast him down with his followers. At first Lucifer was simply proving his point. It why we were created. We were meant to sway mankind from God so he would see just how determined men would be to embrace evil. Eventually God accepted the truth of Lucifer's words. Lucifer performs two duties for his father. Separating the good from the evil and preparing the evil to to be cast into the fires of hell."

"Isn't that what we've always believed?" Kali asked confused as she went back to her chair and sat.

Shiva followed her to sit on the couch placing the book on the small end table. "Yes but what we have never known is the purpose behind the fire. It's not eternal damnation for everyone. Most who pass through the flames will be tempered, the evil burnt from their soul by the raging flames. They will be purified and ascend to paradise. Only a handful will remain behind in hell." Shiva's face filled with rage. "The world will be a paradise, Filled with love and happiness. "I refuse to let that happen. We will have to work harder. The easiest way to destroy the plan is to drag a saint down into hell. We have two at hand. All we have to do is get them to fall."

* * *

 

"Papa Joe, you're back." Lilith said. "And what do you have for me?"

The older Yakavetta looked at the woman. He had never been arrogant enough to discount the danger of a woman but he was chafing under the condescending tone of this one. Since the incident during his trial (He refused to call it his death, he was still in some sort of living state after all) He had learned that there were things that go bump in the night. Those things were powerful, this bitch was no more than human.

"I learned somethings. But I find myself wondering why I should tell you. After all you are weak. You have no power and you are not even the brains behind what is going on. It seems to me that Shiva is the one in control." Papa Joe gave her an evil smile. "Perhaps it is Shiva that I should be speaking with? I'm not used to dealing with underlings."

Lilith's mouth opened in shock. "Do you know who I am?" She demanded indignantly. "I am Lilith the first demon. I am the one who brought about the fall of Adam in the garden and you dare?"

"Lilith?" Papa Joe snorted. "You a powerful demon? I haven't seen any proof of that. All I see is a whore that would have been working to build my bank account. And not a very good one either."

"Should I show you what I can do imp?" Lilith said picking up an old fashioned letter opener. Perhaps you'd like to learn firsthand what I am capable of. Power comes in many forms, Yakavetta. Jax!" Lilith called the imp that had chosen to join her when Lucifer had released the saint. "I think Papa Joe needs a lesson in respect, please show him the way to my playroom."

* * *

 

"Wait a minute, yer saying this piece o sewer filth traveled all tha way across tha country from Seattle ta Boston just ta kill Mrs Reed?" Smecker asked. "That's a bit unbelievable."

"I know it doesn't add up." Eunice said. Why go so far and then when you get there why not take advantage of your usual vice?"

"Usual vice? He's got more than one then?" Connor asked stubbing out his cigarette.

Juan stopped twirling his glass to answer. "He had just gotten out of prison a few weeks ago for rape. The one he was finally convicted of. He was arrested three times before but managed to beat it each time.

All of his victims were men in their late 50's or older. So after coming all the way out here, to kill Mrs Reed." Catching a glimpse of Murphy's scowl he added. "I'm not saying he should have raped her, just that it was out of character for him."

"Do ye know where tha motherfucker is now?" Murphy asked. "Me brother and I would love ta pay him a visit."

"Mildred Reed was a good woman even if she was a bit cranky. She had a good heart, always feedin stray cats."  Connor said.

A look of sadness flashed in Murphy's eyes. "Aye she was a good hearted woman. We used ta call her tha apple pie fairy. Tha whole buildin would be stinkin o cinnamon and allspice then that night everybody would find an apple pie mysteriously sitting in front o our doors.

A good heart but she made tha absolute worst apple pie in tha world."

"God rest her soul, she tried. She didna deserve this" Connor said. "Where is he?"

"He's staying outside of Salem. All of his travel arrangements were booked through a small agency called Satyr's Rest." Eunice said. She handed Connor an envelope. "Address, directions and a picture of him."

"Will ye keep an eye on Ma," Connor asked. "We'll be back in tha morning."


	22. Chapter 22

There was a light on in the back of the small house. Other than that it was quiet. A compact car sat in the driveway.

"Hurry it up will ye?" Murphy told his brother. "I'd rather not have tha neighbors callin tha police because we're skulking around outside."

"Don't get yer knickers in a twist Murph." Connor said, knocking the last of the glass shards out of the window frame. "Come on let's go."

Connor quickly climbed over the low window sill to find himself in a darkened dining room. Murphy quietly joined him before cautiously making his way to the open archway connecting to the kitchen.

"Tis clear." Murphy whispered.

"So's tha living room." Connor said pointing toward a pool of light spilling under a closed door. "I suppose he's in tha bedroom. Looks like this is gonna be a easy one."

The boys were cautiously making their way across the room when they heard a scream coming from behind the closed door. Sparing each other a glance they threw caution to the wind running to the door and kicking it in.

Connor grabbed the man by the throat yanking him off the woman that was tied to the bed. Murphy went to her and murmured soothingly as he cut through the rope binding her limbs to the bedpost.

"Well Gerard," Connor said as he tied the man's hands tightly behind his back "Seems we have a bit ta talk about."

* * *

 

Papa Joe Yakavetta was regretting his words to Lilith. He had been regretting them for a while.

"Typical," Lilith said "You condemned how many to torture or death Yakavetta? How much pain did you cause in your lifetime? And yet you break before I even get started."

She laid the blade on the table. And gave him a disgusted look. "You know how you died. All imps remember their death. So you remember the men who killed you."

"Please, please! I'm sorry." He wept.

"Tears, groveling; you are nothing. Do you know who I last had at my mercy? Murphy MacManus. He was strong. He didn't break. He passed out but he didn't break. Not a scream from his lips, not a tear fell from his eyes."

Lilith picked up a bottle of hand sanitizer she squirted some into her palm rubbing her hands together before picking up a pair of pliers. She looked into Yakavetta's eyes. "You are so much less satisfying, too easy. There's no sense of accomplishment to be had with you, so I suppose I might as well just indulge my sadistic nature without thought."

She gave him an assessing look. "But maybe if you can tell me something worthwhile I might stay my hand. But let me give you an incentive." Lilith gabbed Yakavetta's dick and pressed it against his left thigh. Carefully she positioned the pliers around a tuft of hair at the base of his cock. Making sure she had a good grip she yanked pulling out a patch of hair and some skin while Yakavetta howled in pain. "I have this fetish, I love finding new and inventive ways of skinning people."

Yakavetta tried to breathe while the burning pain faded to a tolerable level. Tears flowed freely across his temples. He wanted nothing more than to curl in on himself and protect his body from more pain but the shackles held him helplessly spread out before her.

"William O'Malley!" He screamed. "They went to see William O'Malley."

"And who is William O'Malley?" She asked.

Yakavetta panted out the words. "The biggest arms dealer in New England, and probably the East Coast. He's their supplier. He's the only one they trust.

O'Malley owes them. He supplied them for the Petrova hit. Word got out and he's been doing business with them ever since. It's how he was able to take over the trade in the area. They special ordered weapons from him."

The pliers hovered over Yakavetta's groin. "So what do I care if they visited a gun runner. That's no surprise. They have to get their guns somewhere and they can't exactly walk into a legitimate gun shop and buy them above board." Lilith grasped another tuft of hair with the pliers.

"The special order! They asked that guns and bullets come from Rome, from the Vatican!" Yakavetta shouted.

"From the Vatican? Why?" Lilith demanded.

"The guns they requested are from the Swiss Guard Armory, blessed by the pope and inscribed with a symbol representing the Archangel Micheal."

"The Patron Saint of law keepers and soldiers." Lilith nodded "And the bullets?"

"Each bullet casing is to be inscribed with a Celtic cross and dipped in holy water." Yakavetta said.

Lilith dropped the pliers onto the table. She stood up without sparing Yakavetta a glance before leaving the sound proofed room she had converted into a torture chamber. She hurried upstairs and into her living room. She looked around the room in confusion. The book had been on her coffee table where Labasu had left it weeks ago but now it was missing.

Lilith hadn't given the book a second thought until know. If those bastards were ordering special weapons from the Vatican there had to be a reason and that reason was more than likely in the book she had been ignoring.

* * *

 

_Salem authorites are baffled by thee early morning murder of Gerard Wilson. Wilson was found this morning in this small home he had rented two weeks ago on the west side of town. Authorities confirmed that the cause of death was two gunshot wounds to the back of his head. Wilson's body had been ritualized with pennies causing many to speculate that the infamous Saints of South Boston have expanded their vigilante activities. A theory further supported by the presence of a witness, Ellen Talbot who was reported missing by her daughter two days ago._

_Mrs Talbot aged 67 and a widow credits two men with saving her from an impending rape by Wilson. Further investigation into Wilson's background has revealed that he was released on Parole from a Washington State correctional institution less than a month ago after serving 15 years for the rape of a Tacoma man._

Katie turned off the television. "So ye sent me boys off ta do yer biddin last night Mr Smecker?"

"They chose to go. Wilson had killed a woman they knew" Smecker said. "They didn't want him hurting anyone else."

"I'm not stupid." Katie refilled their coffee cups and sat down lighting up a cigarette. "I know what me boys do Smecker. And I know tha a lot more people would be getting hurt if they didn't.  I don have a problem with tha. I'm proud o them." Katie blew the smoke from her lungs. "Wha I do have a problem with is them hieing off in tha middle o tha night with o a word."

The sound of a key in the front door drew her attention. "And I'll be settin em straight right now."

Katie was standing there with her hands on her hips glowering when the door opened.

"Uh, Ma..." Connor started.

"Don ye 'um ma' me Connor MacManus. Ye and that worthless brother o yers get yer asses in here, right now!" She gestured to the couch. "Sit!"

Connor and Murphy hurried over to the couch realizing that their mother was not in a mood to be disobeyed. It was times like this that the twins caved. They may as well be two years old again.

"What in the name o all thas holy is wrong with tha two o ye?" Murphy started to open his mouth but quickly closed it as Katie pinned him with a glare. "I been up all night pacin tha floor wonderin wha happened and if the two o ye were safe. With all thas going on all sorts o thoughts was going through me head!"

"We're sorry Ma." Connor said quietly.

"We didn't want to worry ye." Murphy added.

"Didn't want ta worry me?" She yelled. "Wha tha hell did ye two brainless twats think I was goin ta do when ye just up and run off with out so much a a word?

Ye saved a poor woman from being hurt, but tha don change tha fact tha ye worried yer own mother half ta death! Ye couldna so much as take a second ta say ye were leavin? Ye had ta pass right by where I was sittin at tha end o the bar!"

She stopped and took a deep breath. Ye know better! I raised ye better n ta disrespect yer ma! Ye do it again and I'll be findin out if switches grow on trees as sturdy in Boston as they do back home! Neither o ye is too big fer me ta warm the seat o yer pants!"

"Yes Ma." Connor and Murphy mumbled in unison looking for all the word like a couple of contrite toddlers.

"Go get yerselves cleaned up and I'll make ye breakfast." She said reaching out to ruffle the hair on the two bowed heads. "No more worryin yer ma? Right?"

"Yes ma."

"Tha's me boys." She said with a smile before heading toward this kitchen.

"I'm thinking you two had an...interesting childhood." Smecker said.

"Ye don know that half o it." Connor said as he followed Murphy to their room.


	23. Chapter 23

"Mrs Talbot, lets start again. Gerard Wilson was murdered and you were a witness to that murder." The detective said exasperated "We need to know what happened. You had to have seen or heard something."

"Detective I already told you, the men dragged him out into the other room. That monster is dead and I just can't summon up any sympathy for him. If they had not shown up when they had he would have raped me and maybe killed me." Ellen said. "I can't say that I'm sorry he is dead. Especially after finding out that he has raped other people."

"And he's suspected of killing a woman in Boston." Both Ellen and the detective turned at the soft deep south accent. Eunice held out her badge. "Special Agent Eunice Bloom, this is my partner Special Agent Juan Ybarra. The Wilson case is now under Federal jurisdiction. Detective, Agent Ybarra would like to see what information you have gathered so far. I'll take it from here speaking with Mrs Talbot."

The detective looked at Eunice. "Hmph. I don't recall inviting the feds to piddle in our pond."

"Since we have DNA evidence connecting Wilson to a victim in a possible serial killer case we are already working in Boston, I don't need an invitation." Eunice said sweetly. "I believe your Chief of Detectives would agree with me. Now if you don't mind I'd like to talk to my witness."

Eunice watched the detective storm out of the room before taking off her jacket and sitting in the seat across from Mrs Talbot.

"Sometimes it doesn't surprise me that God made new and improved human beings after Adam. Men can leave a lot to be desired at times." She gave the woman a conspiratorial wink. "Lets have us a little girl talk."

* * *

 

"Belial, How did it go?" Lucifer asked as the demon slid into the booth across from him.

"No trouble, unless you count having their mother tear them a new one when they got home." Belial answered. The demon turned the waiting coffee cup over and filled it from the portable pot sitting on the table.

Lucifer sighed. "I meant in implicating Pan. Are our saints going to be looking for him?"

"There's a good solid trail leading right back to Robert William Pandora. I made sure that there's an electronic trail they can follow including a large payoff to Mr Wilson." Belial took a sip of his coffee before shuddering and adding two more packets of sugar to the cup. "And Apophos possessed him at the proper time to give Pan's name to them. Everything concerning Mr Gerard Wilson traces directly back to Pan and Satyr's Rest. Travel arrangements, rentals everything."

"Good, now one more thing. Shiva has the book. You and I both know that some of the information in that book is incorrect." Lucifer said. Both demon's paused as the waitress arrived with a fresh pot of coffee and Lucifer's order. When the woman left Lucifer continued.

"I'm sure that the revelations will send some scurrying to me on bended knee begging for forgiveness. Others will be even more determined to take part in my overthrow. I'd like to have as many of the rebels out of my hair as possible before we have to get physical. So we'll have to figure out who to send them after once Pan is destroyed."

* * *

 

Murphy opened the door to find William O'Malley standing there holding a large box with a wide grin on his face. "Special delivery!"

"Come in. Ye know ye could have called. We woulda come ta pick it up." Murphy said as he stood back to allow the man inside.

O'Malley sat the box on the table. "I had to pick it up at the airport and you're on the way home. It was no problem. Besides I want to make sure that you're satisfied with your purchases."

"Good man. Hey Connor! Get yer ass in here and bring a couple o beers with ye." Murphy called out as he watched O'Malley carefully cutting away the packing tape.

"How did ye get it so quickly?" Murphy asked.

"Well I figured the quickest way was through my contact in Florence. When he found out they were for you, he made a call to the manufacturer." O'Malley pulled out two hand carved wood cases. Flipping them open he revealed four Baretta Cougar 8000 pistols. "The manufacturer made a quick call to Vatican City where the modifications were done, they were blessed by the Pope himself and then packed on a private plane straight to Beantown." O'Malley explained.

Murphy reached into the case and picked up one of the guns. The pistol grip bore a pair of wings and the name Michael.

Connor let out a whistle as he joined them, shoving three beers into O'Malley's arms before picking up a gun from the other case. "Oh she's a beauty." Connor was just as enraptured as Murphy.

O'Malley grinned. One thing he could say about his two best customers was that they appreciated a fine firearm. "And 500 rounds of ammo to go along with the guns. I trust you're pleased with your purchase?"

"Oh Aye!" Murphy said.

"Tha silencers?" Connor asked holding one gun and tracing the barrel of the other still in the case.

"In the box." O'Malley said.

"Isn't this just a bit overkill?" Apophos asked Belial as they stood unseen and unheard in the corner watching the twins with the guns.

"What do you mean?" Belial asked.

"Handguns with religious mumbo jumbo?" Apophos gestured in the boys direction. "They're saints! They don't need any extra mojo you know?"

"I know, but look how happy they are, let them have their fun. Lucifer wanted them to have the guns which means Big Daddy wanted them to have them." Belial said gesturing toward the heavens with his thumb. "And can you imagine how this is going to scare Lilith and her crew?"

"Lilith no longer has the book! How is it supposed to scare her?" Apophos asked. "The stupid cow won't have any clue she's supposed to be scared of them."

"Oh but she will I'm sure her little Yakavetta imp has already told her that the guns were ordered. Mention Guns and Vatican in the same breath and she'll panic." Belial said "Soon she'll make another stupid move and we'll be one step closer to being rid of the bitch."

* * *

 

"Well, Mr Pandora is a very busy boy." Juan said "Got his fingers into a little bit of everything in the adult entertainment business. Some of it is legit, strip clubs and cheap porno movies. Then there's the illegal stuff. Underground brothels, prostitution and snuff films. He's a vice cop's wet dream."

"It seems Mr Pandora paid Wilson a healthy sum recently disguised as an employment bonus and relocated him to Salem. It's obvious that Pandora's involved but there's nothing that we can use to tie him to Mrs Reed's murder." Eunice said.

"Well now tis a good thing we don't require a lot o red tape." Connor said.

"Even if ye can't go connecting him to Mrs. Reed, ye've given us more than enough reason ta pay tha man a visit." Murphy added.

"He's not local. He's based out of northern Virginia, in Arlington. There's not much help we can give you if you run into trouble." Eunice said. "I don't even know if Paul has any connections that could help you. It's one thing helping you here in Boston where we can keep things quiet in the branch. It's something else right under the noses of Headquarters."

"Ye keep fergettin lass, ye are not tha only ones givin us a hand." Murphy said.

"And I have ta tell ye tha his Headquarters is a mite more powerful than yours." Connor turned to his brother. "Road trip?"

"Aye, road trip" Murphy nodded the turned toward Eunice and Juan. "Although anythin more ye can give us..."

"We'll see what else we can dig up." Eunice said.


	24. Chapter 24

"Are ye sure we're in the right place Conn?" Murphy looked around at the fancy shopping center they were now parked in. "I can't see him pulling his shenanigans here."

"Aye tis a right upscale place, Rockerfeller level even." Connor rubbed his chin. "But tis tha right address and the sign in tha window does say Satyr's Rest. Maybe we should give it a look see first."

Murphy double checked that his holsters were hidden under his coat before following Connor to the door. A doorbell sounded as the door was opened and almost before the door closed behind them a woman was coming forward to greet them.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," She said holding her hand out to Connor who shook it with a stunned look on his face. "My name is Jez." She finished offering her hand to Murphy.

As soon as he touched her hand he felt a jolt. "What tha hell?" He asked taking his hand back and rubbing it on his jeans.

"Murph don be rude ta tha lass." Connor said with a goofy smile on his face.

The woman smiled at Connor and said "Please have a seat."

Murphy watched as Connor sat in the chair still with the goofy grin. The woman looked Murphy expectantly as he continued to stand.

"Please Murphy sit." She said.

"How do ye know me name?" Murphy said his hand inched toward the gun strapped to his left side.

"We know all about you and your brother and we honestly mean you no harm. Remember your dream? The Morningstar visited you. Obviously touch reveals us to you." She said. She glanced at Connor who was still staring at her. Believe me there are things going on that you don't about, and for the moment Lucifer and his father upstairs are on the same page. So you're getting a bit more help than normal."

"Yer a fuckin demon." Murphy hissed.

"Yes, one with a soft spot for good looking young men. However, unlike Lilith; I'd rather fuck a man to death and have him die happy than to torture him. Now please sit. I have a lot of information for you."

Murphy looked at her for a few moments. "Connor?"

"He's fine just under my spell. Unfortunately I can't turn it on and off. He'll be fine once you leave." She apologized. "Whatever the Morningstar did to you it's protecting you from me. But enough about that.

You're looking for Robert Pandora, or as we know him, Pan. Pan is a minor demon working with Bacchus. He never leaves his brothel. It's hard to spot, there is nothing but a sign on the road bearing an image of panpipes nothing else. It's located in Maryland on the Eastern shore in a town called Madison.

You need to be prepared to run into imps, he has several working with him in addition to the humans that work with him."

"Imps? Wha tha hell are imps? Ye mean like little demons?" Murphy asked.

"No, Imps are evil men and women who die without repentance. I know you'll run across at least one you'll recognize. Don't hesitate to shoot him again."

* * *

 

"You don't look well my friend." Papa Joe struggled to open his one good eye. When he saw the beautiful creature leaning over him he thought it was a woman at first, then he realized it was male but a very gorgeous male. His first thought was how much money he could have made off of this young man in his escort service.

The man chuckled. "Now that's exactly the type of thinking that got you into this mess. I am willing to get you out of it. And give you the opportunity to see your son again. Lilith lied to you. You son died at the hands of the saints. The same ones who killed you. However he died in a state of grace. Unlike you he accepted what they offered and asked forgiveness for his sins before their bullets turned his brain to mush. He went somewhere else.

You had that chance when they prayed over you in that courtroom but you were defiant. So you ended up here. Before I had a chance to get around to you, you choose to wander off with Liltih and her little group."

Lucifer reached out and traced a cut about Yakavetta's swollen shut right eye. The cut soon healed and Yakavetta could see out of both eyes.

"First things first. You have an overinflated sense of self worth. You were the man who ruled Boston. The Yakavetta family ran everything and all it took to take you down was two inexperienced warriors of God. They didn't even have any skill when they tore your empire down, just dumb luck and instinct.

Then your son, poor weak minded fool that he was let himself be manipulated into rebuilding your empire only to draw them back, this time hardened and experienced. And they tore it down again. Yet you believe this makes you powerful. In reality you are a tiny little minnow swimming in a pool full of Piranha. Your only worth here is in how well you please the shark that eats everything in the pool, and I am the shark you need to please.

So here is the situation, you can stay here and wait for Lilith to come back and slice and dice on you again or you can become my errand boy. Which will it be?" Lucifer asked.

* * *

 

"Wha tha fuck Murph?" Connor said as he looked out out over the waters of the Chesapeake Bay. "We're killing fuckin ghosts and ye don blink a eye!"

Murphy leaned against the car smoking. "I did warn ye tha we might run inta someone we thought was dead."

"Thought? Thought? No thought about it! When yer eyeballs are blown outta yer skull by bullets from tha back o yer head, yer dead!" Connor pulled another cigarette from his pocket and stuck it into his mouth, lighting it from the butt in his hand. He dropped the butt and noticed the tremors in his hand. He was still shaking an hour later.

"I did warn ye. Jezebel said that he was surrounded by imps and tha we'd recognize at least one o them." Murphy said not quite sure how to calm his brother down.

"Imps? How many more o tha dead are we goin ta have ta kill a second time?" Connor tossed the half smoked butt to the ground. "Tha shit is getting weird Murph. Wha tha fuck are we all tangled up in here?"

Murphy slipped his arms around his brother pulling Connor back against him and laid his chin on Connor's shoulder. "Yer faith is a strong as me own Conn, at least when yer not being all analytical an shit. Just take it on faith tha we're doin. what we're supposed to be doin." Murphy gave him a final squeeze then said. "So get tha broomstick out of yer ass an stop tryin ta make sense o it, just go with it.

After all tha fact tha we hear God's voice and go out an kill people in his name isna very rational. Ye can accept that, just accept this. If we do somethin wrong, he'll let us know."

"Ye know Murph there are times I envy ye yer ability ta be so acceptin o everythin." Connor sighed. "Lets go. I'd like ta at least make Delaware tonight."

"Aye tis been a long day." Murphy agreed walking back to the car and getting in.

* * *

 

Shiva looked at the shivering imp curled into a defensive little ball on the floor at his feet. Pan was gone. Destroyed by the two saints. The only reason Shiva wasn't more pissed was because of the weapons they had used. Guns blessed by the Pope and emblazoned with the wings of Michael the Archangel. That was good.

Demons could be destroyed only by Saints of David's line personally called by God to fill their duty or by weapons granted divine power. The fact that they used guns dedicated to the archangel ruled out the first possibility.

The loss of Pan was a minor blow, he was not that powerful and Bacchus was still firmly allied with them. Even Bacchus understood that there would be losses required to pull down the fallen one. Pan's destruction did present a bit of a dilemma though. Satyr's Rest and the other less savory businesses were a perfect recruiting ground for imps and human puppets. Bacchus was now working quickly to protect as much as he could from seizure by human authorities.

So lust was out for the moment as a route for obtaining soldiers but there were other means. "Kali, do you know who has taken over the Miami smuggling operations? Castro's death left a void that would have been quickly filled."

"I'm not sure but I can find out if you wish." she said with an evil smile.

"I wish. Pan's destruction leaves us without a way to seduce his followers. We need an interim method of influence." Shiva answered looking down at the creature on the floor. "And get rid of the pathetic imp!"


	25. Chapter 25

"What's eating Connor?" Smecker asked. "He's not himself."

Connor had chain smoked through the entire meeting without uttering more than a handful of words. Passing on the pertinent information had fallen to Murphy. Once Eunice and Juan were confident they knew what had happened, they had said their goodbyes. Connor had opted to make his way to his bedroom where Ma was hovering over him and trying to figure out how to make her baby feel better. Only Smecker and Murphy remained in the kitchen.

Murphy had gotten a bottle and a couple of glasses. He sat down and poured an equal amount of whiskey in each glass handing one to Smecker.

"There's more ta tell ye. But only ye. Tis also wha's fashin me brother." Murphy sat the bottle on the table. "I have a feelin that ye'll take it in without judgin us insane."

"So there is more to the story than you let on to Bloom and Ybarra?" Paul asked lighting a cigarette.

"Ye know all about me and Connor, tha saint thing; How much do ye know about the demons?" Murphy asked. "Do ye know about tha imps?"

"You mean like little demons?" Smecker asked.

Murphy gave a short laugh. "Tis tha same thing I said ta Jezabel when she asked me if I knew about em. No not little demons, evil men and women who died without repentin. They can't rest when they die so Tha devil snaps em up ta do his will. Yesterday we had ta kill Yuri Petrova all o'er again."

"Petrova?" Smecker sputtered "But you already killed him!"

Murphy drained his glass and refilled both. "Aye an we did it again." Murphy lit a cigarette and took a long drag. " Tis not men we're fightin this time. Tis demons."

"Demons? Murphy do you know how crazy that sounds?" Smecker said blowing out a stream of smoke.

"Aye, just as crazy as me and Conn being saints. But doesna change tha fact tha God talks ta us and gave us a mission." Murphy answered. "But I haven't even gotten ta tha crazy part yet. Some o tha demons are helpin us, like Jezabel. And A couple o weeks ago Me and Conn had a visit, from Lucifer. Some o tha demons are rebellin and Lilith is leadin it."

"A demon rebellion? Okay..." Smecker leaned back in his chair. "Any more bombshells you want to drop on me?"

"Pandora was working fer another demon named Bacchus. We need ta find him." Murphy said calmly lighting another cigarette.

"You know, I think it's time I brushed up on my mythology. Bacchus was the Roman god of wine, he was know for these wild orgies." Smecker said. "It was said that he had satyrs hanging around him and one of those satyrs was called Pan. I don't know maybe we can figure out how to find this Bacchus with a little research." Smecker picked up his glass and drained it. "After all my grandmother used to tell me that all legends start with a grain of truth."

* * *

 

"What can I get you ma'am?" The dark haired bartender asked as he wiped the bar in front of Katie. "Wait let me guess." The bartender hurried over to the tap and drew a pint of Guinness from the tap before setting down a coaster and placing the glass in front of her with a flourish. "You remind me of a couple of friends of mine. Guinness, fresh from the tap!" The man stopped snapped his fingers and pulled a bottle of Jameson's down from the shelf before placing two shot glasses on the counter and filling them. Setting on in front of her he picked up the other, "Sláinte!"

"I was expecting Doc? Who are ye?" Katie asked.

"I'm just filling in for old Fuck Ass, Call me Roc."

Katie shook the offered hand. "So ye work here?"

"Naw, just filling in this morning. I used to hang out here all the time." The bartender said.

"Well then ye probably know me boys, Connor and Murphy." She said.

"They are the ones who taught me what Sláinte means. They were very good friends of mine, before. I still talk to them from time to time not as much as I'd like though."  Rocco said.

"Wait! Wha did ye say yer name was?" Katie paled

"I guess they mentioned me, was really hoping they hadn't. It makes things so much easier when you don't have to go through all that ghost crap first." Roc slid a hand through his hair. "First, I'm not here to hurt you, Connor and Murphy would kill me! Well I'm already dead so they would re-kill me. I'm here to let you know that the guys are gonna be okay.

You pray all the time over them. I'm just letting you know that God hears. I have to go now, don't worry about them, they have someone watching over them."

* * *

 

"Well, shit!" Dolly said. "Wilson is dead, that's supposed to be the end. You find a serial killer, you fix it so he can't kill again and end of story."

"Unless someone decides to pick up the torch." Duffy replied. "A copycat."

"You know Duff, you're usually the smart one." Dolly said. "Look at him. Exactly the same as the rest and we didn't release everything to the media. I mean they don't even know about Wilson. There's no way someone picked up a newspaper and just decided to carry on! Wilson had to be a frame job!"

"Or there has always been more than one killer." Duffy pulled the cover back over William O'Malleys' body and stood up. He made his way over to the two Northside detectives.

"It's our boy." Duffy told them. "I'll notify the agents in charge of the case."

"Sir," Everyone turned toward the uniformed officer who had approached them. "You need to see the basement. The guy had a fully stocked armory down there Everything from handguns to hi-powered rifles to explosive ordinance."

"Call the Feds." The detective told Duffy. "If he's got that much stuff in the basement it's way out of our league. Let them deal with it."


	26. Chapter 26

He was their supplier." Smecker said pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "He outfitted them for the Petrova hit."

Eunice was pacing back and forth. "So that's the connection, and the explanation for the basement. He had enough ordinance in there to arm a small nation."

"Which means the shit is hitting the fan. There's no way we can keep this under wraps." Juan noted. "The ATF is going to be all over this like piss on a urinal."

"That means that we can all sign up for the group rate at the Hoag." Dolly said. "At least the boys won't be lonely, because we'll all be piled into the same cellblock."

"Smecker with all your contacts, you can't get to somebody sympathetic in the ATF?" Duffy asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Smecker said. "I can always see if our silent partners can pull a few strings."

"Right there's no use borrowing trouble if we don't have to." Eunice said. "But we still haven't talked about the big question." When everyone gave her a blank stare she continued. "Who is going to tell our boys?"

* * *

 

"Alright Murphy, I'm done obsessin now. Tis obvious tha we are stuck in tha middle o this thing and worryin about it won't change anythin." Connor said as he came into the kitchen. "So we just do wha we're supposed ta do."

Murphy gave his brother a smile. "Aye, but there's nothin ta do right now except wait. Smecker is tryin ta find this Bacchus fer us. Looks like he's next on tha list. So I guess we just enjoy tha time we have now with Ma."

"Speakin o which, where is tha old girl?" Connor said pouring himself half a cup of coffee. "Ye know Murph, ye could coulda made a fresh pot."

Connor set about refilling the coffee maker.

"She left about an hour ago, said she was going to the store." Murphy said unconcerned.

"Ye let her go out alone?" Connor glared at Murphy. "Are ye daft? With every thing tha's goin on!"

"I tried to go with her, but she wasn't havin any of it. When I insisted she called me a pain in tha ass, a worthless little bastard and then she introduced me to tha business end o the broom." Murphy told him. "I figure twas better not ta rile her anymore than she was."

"Ye dumbass tis better ta have her riled and safe than calm and..." Connor shouted.

"Shut it! Don ye dare say it! And give me some credit! I'm not a complete imbecile ye horse's arse! Smecker has somebody followin her around ta protect her. He has since we left to go after Pandora." Murphy yelled back. "I swear Connor there are times I could put me foot so far up yer arse ye'd belch shoe leather!"

Connor snorted. "I'd like ta see ye try."

Murphy dropped the paper he was reading. "Really? How about right now? I'm thinkin ye need ta be taken down a peg or two."

Murphy lunged out of his chair tackling Connor to the ground. Connor of course immediately rolled over so Murphy was under him while Murphy bucked his hips and shoved Connor's in the chest shoving him off. The two soon started seriously struggling, each twin trying to pin the other to the floor while hurling insults at each other. Neither one heard the door open.

Katie stepped into the kitchen followed by Eunice and Juan, Looking down at the flailing tangle of arms and legs on the floor she calmly stepped over them and began putting away the few groceries she had bought, occasionally hopping over an arm or leg.

Once she had put everything away she made her way back to the living room and sat down while Juan gave her a stunned look before turning his attention back to the twins. "Shouldn't you do something?" he asked Katie.

"I am doing something," she said as she lit a cigarette. "I'm letting em get it out o their system."

"But they're fighting." Juan insisted.

"No tha's not a fight. Tis when they get quiet and start throwin punches at each other ye have ta worry." Katie said puffing on the cigarette and watching the two roll around on the floor. "Tha's just them bein rambunctious. Every so often they just annoy tha hell out o each other and need a good tussle. Sooner or later they'll get tired o it and start laughing at themselves fer actin like a couple o wee jackasses."

Juan watched as Murphy suddenly started giggling as Connor pinned him to the floor. Connor gave a snort and rolled off of his brother to lean against the cabinet. After a few seconds Connor started snickering with laughter himself.

"See? Out o their system." Katie said as she stood up and went into the kitchen and began pouring coffee into cups from the now freshly brewed pot. She looked down at her laughing sons and shook her head. "How did I get stuck with ye two childish little arse boils? I swear tha two o ye are going ta be 90 years old in wheelchairs still actin like a couple o two year olds havin a temper tantrum."

Connor and Murphy just laughed harder at Katie's grumbling.

* * *

 

"Smecker, you bastard!" ATF Director Reginald Reynolds enveloped Paul in a bear hug as he stood up. "It's been too long. I haven't heard from you since you 'died'. I'm guessing your call has something to do with that special project of yours?" Reynolds said as he and Smecker took their seats at the back of the small cafe.

"Yes, it does. Remember that supplier I gave you a heads up on back when I was first putting this together? Well somebody killed him."

"Damn! He was supplying your boys wasn't he?" Reynolds asked. "I think we can find someone to pull in if you need it."

"They just got a shipment they are good for now, the problem is it kind of overlaps something we're actively working on." Smecker said.

"Talking about the take down at Pandora's place? That was a nice bit of work. Your boys are good. Too bad we can't handle our cases like that. We wouldn't keep having things go Waco on us." Reynolds said. "Oh don't look so surprised. When you told me what you were putting together you should have known I'd be keeping an eye out. Besides your boys have one hell of a track record for getting to the key players we can't touch. Makes it easier on all of us.

So what do you need me to do? I'm glad to have the chance to return the favor."

* * *

 

Murphy was still frowning at the photo that Eunice and Juan had brought with them of the latest victim. Connor was on the disposable cell phone they kept just for calling this one person.

"Where are ye? Well don go home, yer house is probably crawlin with ATF right now."

Murphy looked up and said. "Tell him ta come here, Conn."

"Me brother said ta hie yer ass on over here. We'll explain to ye then." Connor hung up the phone. He tapped the photo. "That is not William O'Malley. I just got off tha phone with O'Malley."

"We ID'ed him from his driver's license, it was in is pocket." Juan insisted.

Murphy stood up and went to one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled down an old coffee can. Opening the lid and reaching in side he pulled out a wallet. Returning to the table he said. "O'Malley is inta more than just guns." he slid the wallet across the table to Eunice.

"Eunice flipped it open looked at Murphy then looked back down to the contents. "James Leary?" She laughed.

"Aye and tha troll sittin next ta me is me best friend in tha whole world, Raymond McCoy." Murphy said slapping Connor on the back.

"We got Birth certificates, Social Security cards," Connor said. "The whole kit and kaboodle."

Juan just whistled in amazement. "These will pass any state inspection."


	27. Chapter 27

"Actually O'Malley is dead. That was the real William O'Malley." The arms dealer said as he handed a prepaid cell phone to Murphy who went into the kitchen to put it away. "Just ask for Fergus Reilly when you call."

"So, Fergus can I assume that name is 'borrowed' too?" Smecker asked.

"We've done a lot of business Smecker, you and the guys here are at the top of my client list but you can't be too careful in my line of work." The newly dubbed Fergus said. "It's not just government agencies like the ATF I have to watch out for. People tend to deal with competitors in this business by making them disappear."

"Ye know tha phone works both ways." Connor said. "Ye have any trouble with yer competitors ye can give us a call."

"Wouldn't that be a conflict of interest? Getting in the middle of a territory war doesn't exactly seem like it would fall under your destroy evil men mandate." Smecker said as he lit another cigarette.

"Actually no. He's a part o this just like ye." Murphy said as he sat back down. "Tis kind o like a army. Ye have yer men on the front lines, me and Connor. Then ye have yer headquarters which would be ye Smecker. Finally ye have yer supply line which would be Fergus here."

"And when ye attack tha supply line ye attack tha army." Connor said stubbing out his cigarette in the overflowing ashtray. "Not ta mention he's supposed ta be a part o this, God gave us a sign tha first time we met him."

"God gave you a sign?" Fergus looked confused at that bit of news.

Murphy spoke up, "While tha wicked stand confounded,"

"Call me with thy saints surrounded." Connor finished. "He meant ye ta supply us with what we needed.

"Well if it's any consolation, we have a contact now in the ATF. People in critical positions are taking note. While agents are dicking around with two bit street thugs, you two are taking out the key players." Smecker explained standing up. "Well guys I have work to do, I'm still trying to find this Bacchus person and I have a few leads to check into. Call me if you need anything."

* * *

 

"Lucifer, welcome." Baron Samedi gave an elegant bow as the delicate man entered the elegant plantation home outside of New Orleans.

"Baron I was expecting your call. We do have a lot to talk about." Lucifer said as he stepped into the foyer.

"Come, we can talk in the library." Samedi said as he lead the way to a dark paneled room with a large fireplace.

The room was richly appointed in a mix of antebellum era furnishings and African masks and other odds and ends. A large altar graced one wall with a myriad of candles burning. Samedi gestured to a pair of comfortable looking leather chairs while he made his way to the small wet bar in the corner.

"Do you still enjoy cognac?" Samedi asked pouring two glasses of the liquor before handing Lucifer a crystal goblet and sitting in the chair opposite.

Lucifer took a sip of the cognac. "Pan is no longer with us, he chose to side with Shiva."

"Yes I know. I called you here to let you know that the Loa stand with you which should be no great surprise. After all we have become so tangled in Catholic dogma we may as well attend mass each Sunday." Samedi said.

"You didn't exactly fight it." Lucifer said. "When the slaves started pairing you with the saints you seemed to be okay with it. Voodoo has become it's own separate religion different than Vodun."

"We were. Most of us see the opportunity that your father has given us and we are grateful that we have a chance to gain paradise. Why do you think Apophos stands with you. It is the greedy and destructive that stand with Shiva." Samedi said. "Although you accept your father's help in this, you are still rebellious and making things difficult. Your watchdogs have no place in the plan although they are helpful for the moment. Your father allows it, but once this is over he will not be happy that you stand between them and their destiny."

* * *

 

"What are we doing at a bar at 10 am Smecker?" Reynolds asked as he followed Smecker into McGinty's.

"Well if you're going to be a part of this you might as well meet the gang, Reg." Smecker said as he headed in the direction of the group in the back. "And the gangs all here."

Reynolds looked at the group all huddled together around the large booth with a table pulled up to it for good measure. Eunice Bloom he recognized since she was usually the one who ended up on camera deftly avoiding answering questions from the media. Next to her was a Hispanic male that could only be Ybarra. He might as well have FBI Stamped across his forehead.

"Special Agents Eunice Bloom and Juan Ybarra." Reynolds said. Bloom I recognize from all her time charming reporters and Ybarra has spent too much time toeing the company line."

Directly across from the two were two men that he assumed were Duffy and Dolly of the Boston PD. Paul had told him to think of Columbo from the old Peter Falk TV show and he would know who was who.

"You two have to be detectives Dolly and Duffy. Dolly is the one that looks like Columbo Junior."

Sitting at the table on one side was a was an Irishman if the "Kiss Me I'm Irish" T-shirt were any indication and next to him another Hispanic man wearing a La Raza T-shirt. "I know you are Romeo," Reynolds said pointing at Rome "But I haven't got a damned clue who the hell you are."

Across from them facing the door wearing identical black turtleneck pullovers with large rosaries tucked underneath were two me who could only be the MacManus brothers. The rosaries were a dead give away.

"And let's see, dark hair and a mole, you would be Murphy. And that would make you Connor, the infamous MacManus brothers AKA The Saints." Reynolds nodded at the two. "So Paul how'd I do?"

"100% since there's no way you could know Fergus here." Smecker said. "Everybody, this is Reginald Reynolds, Director of the local Branch of the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms. He has decided to join our little cause."

Romeo let out a laugh. "We got the Irish, the Greeks, the Mexicans, the Cubans and now the African Americans. Aren't we just turning into a Rainbow Coalition!"

Reynolds noticed the stares Romeo was getting. "I'm sure Jesse Jackson would love that reference, although I think we do have the multicultural part down."

"FBI, ATF; will we look up one day to see you coming in the door followed by the DEA and CIA too?" Duffy asked.

Paul glanced at Reynolds "We're strictly a domestic operation, I doubt you'll be seeing the CIA but the DEA? Maybe, after all the boys have taken out more than one drug dealer."

"And about to take out another." Reynolds said. "Ronald Bacchus Terrell owns a winery outside of San Antonio, Texas . It's a legitimate front for a large drug smuggling operation. He works with the drug labs across the border in Mexico. He's bringing it in along the I-35 corridor from Laredo. I can get you plenty of intel on him but he's going to be impossible to pin down. He's on the road a lot. He could be anywhere in south Texas."

"It's definitely not something to rush into." Smecker added. "There's no one in Texas I would trust and I'm not comfortable with throwing you guys to the wolves without a safety net."

"You know, I have family all over the valley in Texas and in Mexico." Romeo said. "So it wouldn't be like going all Lone Ranger and shit. I can have my tio make some calls, put out the word for a little back up."

"See Connor," Murphy said with a smirk. "I told ye havin our own Mexican would come in handy."

Connor looked at Smecker "Ye know we want Bacchus but I can see twill be a twofold thing. We couldn't in good conscious leave his little operation standin. So tha means a lot o plannin."

"You'll be needing some special ordinance too." Fergus piped up. "I'd recommend C4 for the explosive, it's stable and travels well. The problem will be detonating it from a safe distance. It will take me a couple of days to figure out a good detonation system. I'll also need an idea of the area you plan to blow up. Blueprints of the winery would work if you can get them."

"Takin a more active role, then Fergus?" Murphy asked.

"I just lost over a million dollars worth of inventory and a very good friend thanks to these jackasses, so why not give them a good kick in the ass." Fergus answered.

"So what about us?" Dolly asked. "I'm kind of feeling left out."

"Ye and Duffy keep a eye on Doc and Ma. We still got ta worry about tha serial killer angle." Murphy said.

"Aye all o this shit still goes back ta Lilith." Connor said. "Sooner or later we are going ta have ta take that bitch down. Work on findin her."


	28. Chapter 28

Murphy and Connor had a window seat at the little roadside diner. Murphy was picking at his heuvos rancheros while Connor sipped on a cup of coffee and ignored his breakfast. instead watching the steady parade of emergency response vehicles that whizzed past heading away from the now extinguished fire at the winery.

"There's another one." Connor noted. "Looks like tis from a different town though. Twas a big bang we caused."

"Aye, and fer once ye had a plan tha went off with no problems." Murphy noted. "Well except fer tha wildfire tha is."

"Twas unexpected." Connor agreed. "I knew Texas was dry, I didn't think it would be that dry."

Romeo slid into the booth beside Murphy. "Well it looks like they contained it to the winery and the surrounding fields. The local fire Marshall announced that it was arson but that there was also evidence of possible drug trafficking. They found a 2 kilo block of suspected heroin. It's being documented as a rival cartel trying to corner the market."

"And Bacchus?" Murphy asked pushing his plate away.

"There's a warrant out for him but I think that's the least of his worries." Romeo said with a smirk. "His buddies south of the border are pretty pissed right now. There was a couple of million dollars worth of shit in there waiting for distribution. It all went up in smoke."

"He's goin ta be a busy man watchin his ass then." Connor said. "So Murphy, think we should stay and try ta find him or head home?"

"I say head home. Ye know as soon as he pokes his head out from under what ever rock he chooses ta hide under, someone is goin ta blow it off." Murphy answered as he pulled out his wallet and laid a $20 on the table. "Besides, I want ta see if Smecker is any closer ta findin tha rock Lilith is hidin under."

* * *

 

"Bacchus? What on earth could you possibly want?" Lucifer asked as his new butler Yakavetta showed the demon into the sitting room. "I'm here to ask you to call off your dogs."

"Call off my dogs? Whatever do you mean?" Lucifer asked condescendingly.

"You know exactly what I mean, the fucking saints! I know that was their handiwork blowing up my winery. And now I not only have the human authorities looking for me, my own business partners want my head on a platter!" Bacchus sputtered.

"Bacchus, first let me correct your mistaken assumption. The saints are not my hellhounds to command, they are more like heavenly pitbulls." Lucifer said. "They are my father's pets, not mine. And second I have no reason to want my father to call them off. You lost any hope of my assistance when you chose to throw your lot in with Lilith." Lucifer leaned back on the couch in an unconcerned sprawl.

"I never made any deals with Lilith!" Bacchus denied. "I would be a fool to do so! We all know that you have practically made her human, stripped her of all but the most basic of powers."

"Bacchus, you are indeed a fool." Lucifer stood up coming to stand in front of the demon. "Did you think Lilith would be stupid enough to confront me directly? She is smarter or perhaps sillier than that. She chose to have a champion confront me in her stead. Did you think Shiva's little rebellion formed in his mind? As soon as you made your deal with him, you made a deal with her."

"I did not agree to anything with Lilith!" Bacchus yelled.

"This is not the human court system you so often squirm your way through Bacchus." Lucifer told him. "Technicalities mean nothing to me. You can always appeal to my father, I'm sure the thought of you begging him for mercy would amuse him no end.

But those 'pitbulls' have your scent now. Sooner or later you will find the MacManus twins at your back. Or...You can save yourself from being completely destroyed like Pan and put a bullet through your human skull before they find you." Lucifer went back to the couch and sat down. Picking up the newspaper on the coffee table he loudly shook it open, dismissing the demon.

* * *

 

Duffy looked at the body staring sightlessly at the ceiling. The man had died from a single gunshot wound dead center of his forehead. He lifted his eyes to the woman sitting at the kitchen table talking to Dolly and sipping a cup of coffee liberally laced with whiskey. He made his way over to the table to join them.

"You know the boys are going to be pissed." Dolly said.

"Don't remind me! I'm doing my best not to think of Connor and Murphy right now because we are so fucked when they get here." Duffy shook his head.

"Don ye worry about me babies, they won't blame ye none. Ye had a man set ta watch o'er me. Tis not yer fault tha man left his post." Katie said. "Anyway tha lump over there ended up getting tha worst end o the scuffle."

"Lucky you were able to get off a good shot." Dolly said.

"Lucky?" Katie harumphed. "When me Connor or me Murphy puts a bullet into one o these bastards do ye say they were lucky? O course not, ye call it good shootin! Who do ye think taught tha wee lads their good shootin?"

"You taught Connor and Murphy to shoot?" Duffy asked stunned.

"I learned from me man Noah. I knew how he paid tha bills." Katie got up from the table and poured herself another cup of coffee. "Noah taught me how ta shoot before those boys was a itch in his bollocks. He always knew there could come a time when someone would think ta come after me and then when tha boys was born, twas even more important to him that I know how ta defend meself and me babes.

Soon as tha rascals was big enough ta hold a gun I was teachin em. Me Murph took ta shootin like a fish ta water. Took a little more effort for Connor but by tha time they were 10 they could both hit a bull's eye without thinkin."

* * *

 

"Eunice," Juan knocked on her office door before walking up to her desk and handing her a printout. "What do you make of this?"

Eunice took the page and looked it over. "Oh my that's a large money transfer from this L. Sinister to Elysian Wineries last month. And another just as large to Satyr's Rest."

"Yes and there are a couple more to other businesses with in the past 6 weeks. I called the Seattle office to see if they have any information on this sinister character and nothing." Juan said. "But in post 9-11 days there's an extraordinary amount of red tape involving bank accounts. I checked into that angle and it seems that Sinister gets regular wire transfers from an account in the Cayman Islands. You know how closed mouthed they are, so I took the liberty of freezing Sinister's domestic account."

"Smart man." Eunice said. "Let's hope this is more than just a coincidence. After what happened this morning, those boys are going to be breathing fire down our necks until we make some progress."


	29. Chapter 29

"Jaysus Christ!" Connor said as he opened the apartment door. Both twins cringed expecting the usual 'Lord's fuckin name!' from their mother. When it didn't come they cautiously entered the apartment.

"It smells like a fuckin bleach factory in here." Murphy said as he dropped his duffle and pulled out his gun. Connor followed suit, scanning the kitchen which was empty.

Murphy was plastered against the wall at the entrance to the hallway. Catching Connor's eye, he gestured that he was about to enter the hall and Connor moved to cover his brother from across the room. Murphy darted into the entrance to the hall way with his gun up and ready to shoot any threat.

"What tha fuck?" Murphy said lowering his gun as he caught sight of his mother and Smecker both on their knees attacking the carpet with scrub brushes. That explained the overwhelming odor of bleach. Connor quickly joined his brother.

"Don just stand ye muddle heads!" Katie said looking up at her sons "Grab somethin and start scrubbin!"

* * *

 

Murphy sat a cold ale in front of Katie. "Ye sure ye don need anythin else Ma?"

"I'm fine. It takes more than some brainless street thug ta get tha best o yer Ma." Katie said.

"He coulda killed ye." Connor said. "O course we're a wee bit upset. We don wanta lose ye too. Not after just losing Da."

"Boys, sit yerselves down." Katie took the time to look at both of her sons. "Yer actin like a couple o lasses right now. Do ye think I don worry? Nine months I carried tha two o ye around in me belly. And when ye popped out 19 years under me roof with me raisin ye and taking care o ye. I'm yer ma and ye both know that I never stood fer anyone hurtin me babies."

"We know ye would beat tha snot out o anyone tha harmed us but those days are o'er, Ma." Connor said. "We're grown men now."

"We're no tha little lads ye raised ta run though fields o clover. We've been here in America for a long time." Murphy added.

"Ye two are dense as a couple o rocks. Ye are me babes and always will be no matter how old ye get. A ma has a powerful bond with her babies. Tis a lifetime job boys, ye don't stop bein a ma just because yer babies turn eighteen or leave tha nest and move across tha ocean to another country.

Ye choose ta spend yer lives puttin yerselves at risk and I worry every day about ye. Don't mistake me I'm proud o ye but I still worry. So this wee bit o worryin yer doing is nothin compared to tha worryin I do and ta be honest yer drivin me batshit with it."

* * *

 

"Bacchus. What are you doing here?" Lilith said as she opened the door to her current apartment to find the demon sitting on the couch drinking a glass of wine. "And who let you in?"

"I am here because I find myself in the middle of a big shit storm thanks to you. And your landlady let me in." Bacchus answered. "I am not a happy camper right now Lilith. My business has gone up in flames and I'm having to watch my back 24/7 or die at the hands of my business partners or those fucking Saints that you stirred up."

Lilith sat her shopping bag down. "I fail to see how any of your problems concern me."

"Really? Well let me explain it to you. You went after the MacManus twins who knew nothing about our existence. And when Lucifer punished you, you went to Shiva stirring up the rebellion. Those of us who chose to follow Shiva now find that we have thrown our lot in with you, bringing the wrath of these Saints down on our heads." Bacchus said.

"I still fail to see what the problem is. Just kill them!" Lilith spat. "Lucifer may be too much of a chickenshit to do so, but I find it hard to believe that everyone is so afraid of them."

"You had at least one of them in your clutches and yet he's still breathing." Bacchus replied. "I can't help but wonder why you didn't kill him when you had the chance."

"I fully intended to but Lucifer intervened." Lilith admitted.

"You know Lilith it's you they want." Bacchus said. "And since you have deceived many of us you would do well to watch your back. It's not inconceivable that one of your reluctant allies would sell you out. Imagine, Tto save their own life they could very well tell the saints where to find you."

Bacchus stood up and walked to the door. "You have always had delusions of being more powerful than you are. Let me give you a suggestion, disappear Lilith. Because if the Saints don't destroy you, Lucifer will." Bacchus gave her one last look before walking out of the door.

* * *

 

"I guess Lilith decided to recruit a little local talent." Smecker said as he sat in the booth at the back of McGinty's with the boys. "The kid's a nobody. He's been trying to get in one of the north side street gangs for the past six years."

"He's a good ways from home, bein this is South Boston." Connor said. "We don't normally target street thugs, they just tend ta fall in our laps."

"Aye," Murphy agreed. "So ye think Lilith maybe set this up?"

"I think it's a good possibility." Smecker said. "Eunice will try to look into it tomorrow. She and Juan think they may have a line on Lilith. They've been trying to run it down. However they hit a snag."

"Tis okay." Connor said. "We have somethin right here in Boston we need ta take care of."

"How much do ye know about this street gang? We're thinkin they need a lesson in respect for the blessed institution o motherhood." Murphy said.

* * *

 

"Belial, how are your charges?" Lucifer asked as his son materialized in front of him.

"Lilith sent some stupid human to their home to kill them." Belial said. "They weren't home but their mother was. The old bag plugged the dumb shit right between the eyes."

"So the saints are fine, then?" Lucifer said.

"Well if you call pissed off fine then yes. You may want to send the harpies to Boston, get them to scatter the Macguire Street gang before the saints arrive. The idiot had ties to that gang and the gang is on the twin's to do list." Belial said. "Two men against close to 100 isn't very good odds, even with them being saints."

"I'll take care of it. I don't won't them distracted right now, they need to concentrate on Lilith and her co-conspirators. You and Apophos figure out how to delay them and I'll take care of this gang.

* * *

 

If people had cared a bit more the old mill would have been protected as a historical landmark, after all during it's heyday it produced over 80% of the sailcloth used in the New England region. But people didn't care and this once proud building had been reduced to a meth lab run by the Macguire Street gang.

In addition it doubled as a headquarters and meeting place for the gang. Kelly Reilly sat in the old manager's office, holding court with the members of the gang. Kelly had taken over the Macguires six years ago after the previous leader managed to drown in Boston Harbor. Kelly had big plans for the Macguires what had been a simple street gang was quickly turning into one of Boston's biggest crystal meth operations.

Lucifer looked around at the dilapidated building, before making his way to the office.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kelly said springing up from behind his desk and pointing a gun at Lucifer. The other men in the room quickly followed suit.

"I'm from OSHA," Lucifer said with a smirk "And I'm here to tell you that you're in violation of numerous workplace safety regulations."

"What the fuck is this some stupid joke?" One of the guys asked.

"Okay you caught me, it's a joke. Actually I am Lucifer and I'm here to kill you and blow up your meth lab." Lucifer said looking at the group who was staring at him in disbelief. "You know Lucifer, the Devil, Satan?"

"Somebody just shoot the fuckin comedian." Kelly said as he sat in his seat. Several guns fired and yet the comedian still stood there unconcerned.

"See I knew you wouldn't believe the truth, that's why I said I was from OSHA." Lucifer confessed to them.

Kelly took out his gun and aimed for the little man's nose. Pulling the trigger he knew he didn't miss and yet them man was still standing there. At this point several men in the room decided that fleeing was a good idea. The only problem was that none of the doors would open and all of the windows were sporting double paned bullet proof glass.

"Sorry guys," Lucifer called down to them "But I can't let you miss the fireworks."

The gang members in the old mill were now in a full blown panic as they smelled smoke. The chemists who were working on mixing the meth were pouring out of the clean room yelling fire.

Kelly turned to glare at the delicate little man as the first explosion tore through the building.


	30. Chapter 30

Connor and Murphy looked at each other in disbelief. "Well Murph it looks like our plans fer the morrow just went up in smoke."

Murphy stubbed out his cigarette. "Aye, in more ways than one. Tis what ye'd call tha Devil's own luck."

Doc made his way over with to glasses of ale. "FUCK! ASS! G-g-good riddance! Get some of the drugs off the streets."

"Amen ta that." Connor said. "Tis way too many crackheads wandering tha streets willin ta harm good people fer a couple o dollars they might have in their pocket. It doesn't matter how it happened, Tis a blessin it is"

Murphy took a sip of his ale. "Still leaves us wit tha problem o how ta fill our day tomorrow. I'm getting tired o sittin around doin nothin. Maybe I'll call Eunice see if she has got anythin on Lilith."

* * *

 

Shiva sat in his apartment pondering how his plans were going. If he had to be honest, thus far they were not going well. He had lost allies, something he could not afford when his opponent was Lucifer himself.

Lilith was not much help either, she was becoming once again fixated on the saints but all of her schemes were backfiring also. It was time to stop dicking around and do some damage. He knew that Lucifer was depending on the MacManus brothers to take out Shiva's people. The only way to prevent that was to take out the saints first. He also knew that Lucifer had set bodyguards on the brothers. Shiva was destruction itself. He knew that there was more than one way to skin a cat. There was more than one way to destroy the saints. He called a meeting of his followers.

* * *

 

"Well sugar. We followed the money to her, the problem is that she has covered her tracks too well." Eunice said as she sat in a small diner with the boys for breakfast. "We know it's her but we don't know where she is. She's somewhere in Washington state, but I can't even tell you what city she's in."

Murphy and Connor sat their cups on the table at the same time. "So how about her partners in crime?" Murphy asked. "We could do another road trip."

"I thought you boys would want to stay close to your mama, given what happened." She said.

"Given wha happened, Ma can take care o herself. After all she taught us what we know." Connor said.

"We just can't stand waitin around for Lilith ta make tha next move. Tis time we stopped reactin and went after her." Murphy said. "So we need ye ta give us somethin."

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Eunice said.

* * *

 

Lucifer was thinking it was time he got out in the field more often. He actually had fun sending that meth lab sky high. He was just sitting down with a cup of tea when Horus entered the library.

"Horus, how about joining me in a cup of tea?" Lucifer suggested still in a good mood.

"Thank you," Horus bowed as he took a seat. Settling himself comfortably he spoke. "It has been many years since I've seen you so...happy. It pains me to bring you dire news."

"Shiva is planning something?" Lucifer asked.

"He has decided to attack your saints and plans to kill them." Horus said. "I know you still intend on dragging their lives out but Shiva has other plans."

Lucifer sighed. "So what is it he plans now Horus?"

"McGinty's, your saints favorite place to commit one of their favorite unsinnable sins." Horus said. "He is calling together a group of his followers to attack the place. He figures sending them into the place when it's crowded and slaughtering everyone."

"That would certainly cause a panic among mortals but in and of itself is no danger to the saints." Lucifer said.

"If he does it while they are there, he thinks it would break them emotionally." Horus said. "Once they have been broken he believes they will be easy to kill."

"When does he plan to do this?" Lucifer asked.

* * *

 

"See what ye get fer complainin about nothin ta do?" Connor grumbled under his breath as he and Murphy stood outside of their mother's room.

"Will ye two stop all tha damned whisperin and get ye asses in here and sit down!" Katie said pointing to the bed. She turned back to the mirror and went back to putting on her make up.

"Uh, Ma? What time will ye be home?" Murphy dared to ask.

"Ye plannin on settin me a curfew?" Katie said giving him a glance.

"No! We just kind o wanted a time ta expect ye." Murphy quickly explained.

"Aye! So we know not ta worry ye know." Connor added.

Katie picked up a bottle of perfume and spritzed herself. "Boys have ye fergotten I'm yer ma. And the two a ye remind me o me own da and I'm no above lettin ye know he was tha biggest pain in the arse in all o Ireland. Now when ye two is older n me ye can question."

The twins were saved by the doorbell. "I'll get it!" They both said at the same time rushing to the front door.

Doc was standing on the front step holding a bunch of flowers. The old man was wearing a suit and had his hair slicked back. "B-b-boys, is Kate ready? FUCK! ASS!"

"Oh are those fer me? Tha was thoughtful o ye." Katie said pushing the twins out of the way and taking the flowers. "Here Connor ye make yerself useful and put em in water." she said shoving the flowers into Connor's hand. "Don't wait up boys!"

Murphy stood there in disbelief for a few seconds. "I need a drink." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Our Ma is goin out on a date wit Doc! Fuck a drink I need ta get shit faced drunk." Connor said. Dropping his rosary around his neck and stepping out the door shrugging into his coat.

"Fuckin A!" Murphy agreed grabbing his coat and rosary following Connor out the door.


	31. Chapter 31

"Wha tha fuck, Murph!" Connor grunted as he stumbled into Murphy's back. Murphy had come to a halt just inside the door to McGinty's.

Look around ye Conn, tis Saturday night. Do ye see anyone ye recognize.?" Murphy asked quietly.

"Where are all tha lads?" Connor asked, as he looked around the crowded pub. "Tis a full house but not a one o tha regulars is anywhere ta be seen." Connor suddenly tapped Murphy on the shoulder and pointed behind the bar. "The bartender looks familiar."

"Aye, tis exactly who ye think it is too." Murphy answered over his shoulder.

Lucifer looked up from his spot behind the bar. "Boys! Come on in. Pull up a barstool and sit a spell." Lucifer filled two glasses with Guinness from the tap and turned to set them on the bar in front of the twins. "Have a drink while we wait."

"Connor looked at the glass in front of him. "We'll pass."

"Now Connor is that any way to treat someone who is showing you hospitality?" Lucifer asked. "Surely your mother raised you better than that. And after all I've done for you, or at least done for your brother."

"And what is it you supposedly have done fer him?" Connor demanded.

"Well lets see, when Lilith was about to finish carving him up like a Christmas goose, I intervened and told you where to find him. And I gave him a little gift the last time we spoke." Lucifer turned to Murphy. "Didn't I Murph. Maybe you should explain to your brother why exactly you came to such an abrupt halt on the threshold?"

"Tha place is crawlin wit demons, Connor." Murphy told his brother.

* * *

 

"I swear Smecker it was the weirdest thing." Duffy said as he popped open a beer. "Dolly and I were halfway in the door when we just got this feeling that we should leave in a hurry."

"It was like you couldn't draw a breath." Dolly nodded. "I mean it was kind of like the place felt wrong. That's when we decided to pick up a couple of six packs and make our way over here."

Smecker looked at the two detectives. "Are you telling me you two have suddenly become psychic? And Doc's place has turned into the Boston version of the Amityville house." Smecker took a sip of scotch. "You didn't happen to see anyone spewing pea soup or spinning heads while you were at it did you?"

"Look Smecker we're serious." Duffy said.

"I think you guys should seriously go home and get some sleep. We're all under a lot of stress with this Lilith situation. Eunice and Juan are running themselves into the ground trying to pin down Lilith's location and you two are on pins and needles waiting for the next body to show up. The boys are chafing at the bit because no matter what they seem to do nothing gets them any closer to Lilith." Smecker said. "The point being that we are all under stress. Go home guys sleep, be thankful that we have a lull right now and take advantage of it. The last thing we need is for people to be burnt out when shit starts cranking up again.

* * *

 

"Demons!? Like tha wee bitch Lilith?" Connor asked.

"Not like Lilith," Murphy said. "I don feel like they mean us any harm. They're under his control." Murphy pointed at Lucifer.

"Well I wouldn't say that they are under control exactly." Lucifer poured three shots. "More like they are loyal to my cause. They know it is the only chance they have to be redeemed."

"Why are ye here? Tis no like we're dreamin this." Murphy said. "We're wide awake this time."

"Well you boys have made quite the impression on a Hindu demon by the name of Shiva. And he's determined to return the favor. We're here because we figured you didn't want your friends in the line of fire. We're simply making sure the regulars stay out of the way until it's over." Lucifer said. "And who knows maybe put down a few of Shiva's followers while we're at it."

"Maybe I'm a wee bit dense," Connor started, "But yer tha devil. Yer evil. Why are ye so concerned with us?"

"You are dense Connor MacManus." Lucifer said. "I've always been concerned with you, humanity that is. I saw you for the dangerous, unpredictable little dust devils you are right from the beginning.

When my father made you, he gave you free will. All the angels celebrated telling Father what a wonderful creation you were. Michael had his nose so far up Father's ass it's a wonder he didn't suffocate. Gabriel was blowing on that annoying horn of his while all the heavens danced in celebration. I'm the only one who had balls enough to tell our Father that you were flawed, that you would take the free will he gave you and use it to turn from him. Look around your world boys, tell me I was wrong."

Connor opened his mouth to say something and shut it when Murphy kicked him in the shin.

"For all your faults, you are his creation. Angels have no choice, we can do nothing other than love him. Even separated from him, I still love him although he works my last nerve at times." Lucifer said. "But you, you have a choice. You can choose to be dutiful sons listening to his words and following his commands or you can turn your back on him, embracing evil and thumbing your nose at him.

Father and I came up with a plan, to separate the wheat from the chaff. Good men get a pass, evil men come to me. Some will be ready on the Day of Judgement, other's will follow me into the lake of fire, even the demons you see around you can gain redemption in the fires of hell."

"So even demons are going to heaven?" Connor snorted. "Why would Lilith and this Shiva rebel?"

"Some would still rather rule in hell than rejoice in heaven. Lucifer said simply. "Unfortunately for them, there will be no hell to rule. Only oblivion.

Lucifer reached under the bar pulling out two guns which he laid in front of Connor. He then pulled out two more guns that he laid in front of Murphy. "It's showtime." He said looking toward the door of the bar as it opened.


	32. Chapter 32

Shiva grabbed Kali's arm "Wait, let the others and the imps go."

"I thought the point here was to cause as much death as possible? To slaughter those inside." She asked. "They are inside, Shiva. When will we have another such opportunity?"

"Something is not right. They are inside, but they are not alone." Shiva closed his eyes. "Can't you feel it? The presence of demons?

This is a cleverly baited trap. We rush in there now and we face not only two saints with the power to send us to oblivion, but demons. Any demon this close to them must be loyal to that angelic bastard."

Kali gave an exasperated sigh. "Of course there are demons with them. Have you forgotten Lucifer set watchdogs on them including your former partner in hell raising Apophos. You are simply sensing him and maybe another demon or two that share his task." Kali pulled away from his grip and ran across the street to join the others, drunk on the idea of killing the twins and dealing a severe blow to Lucifer's 'army'.

Shiva took a half a step forward then cursed. "Stupid, headstrong bitch!"

* * *

 

When the door opened Murphy didn't hesitate. He had shot two demons before Connor had even picked up his guns. Connor glanced behind the bar to see that the devil was now nowhere to be seen. "Well fuck!" Connor lifted his gun to see that there was now a big mass of demons fighting and trashing the place. If it wasn't for the fact that it was Doc's place and he and Murphy were smack dab in the middle of the thing, Connor would have been amused at witnessing the world's biggest demonic barfight.

Connor was about to jump right in when he realized that unlike Murphy, he had no idea who was a 'friend' and who was a foe. Which meant that he had to somehow find Murphy in the middle of the melee. He was about to take a step forward when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"This bitch has been in the middle of all the plotting between Shiva and Lilith." Lucifer said. Grabbing Connor's wrist, Lucifer placed his hand over Connor's on his gun and pulled the trigger twice.

"Wha tha fuck?" Connor exclaimed pulling back to see the woman writhing on the floor in agony trying to grasp her shattered knees.

"That will keep her from going anywhere until we are ready to deal with her. Why don't you keep an eye on her." Lucifer said before he simply vanished.

"Fuck!" Connor yelled before looking down to see the woman curled up in a fetal position trying to stem the bleeding from her ruined knees. Or maybe trying to hold back the pain. Connor realized that she must really be hurting. He knelt down and started to reach out to her when Murphy's voice stopped him.

"Don touch tha bitch, let her suffer." Murphy had a man by the foot dragging him over to where the woman lay. Propping him up against the bar Murphy glared at the two of them.

"Murph, whas wrong wit ye?" Connor demanded grabbing his brother and shaking him. "Ye know better than ta treat a woman like this, she's hurt."

Murphy pulled his arm from Connor's grasp. "Ye think that is a woman? She's as much a woman as Lilith." Murphy turned toward the man and lifted his foot pressing it down on a bullet wound in the man's thigh. "And this piece o shite? He helped hold me down when Lilith decided to get her kicks skinnin me. Whatever happens ta these two, they had it comin."

Shiva was still standing undecided when a voice spoke behind him. "I'm surprised that you consider Kali cannon fodder." Lucifer said calmly "Or is she just that headstrong and idiotic?"

"Lucifer," Shiva said turning to face the fallen angel, "I'm surprised that you would show your face to me."

"I just want to be sure that you understand just where this is headed. Call it my one and only attempt to offer you mercy. You don't have to do this." Lucifer looked at the demon. "You can be redeemed you know, you can gain paradise too."

"Paradise? Being a lackey to your father?" Shiva snorted. "I'll pass."

"Then all that awaits you is oblivion, that's your choice." Lucifer sighed. "The question is how many will you drag down with you? Pan is destroyed, there is nothing beyond for him. There will be nothing beyond for you, or those who follow you."

"And what awaits those who follow you? An eternity bowing and scraping and thanking your father for the scraps he throws their way?" Shiva growled. "If that is what we can look forward to, we are better off to be destroyed."

"No you are better off destroyed." Lucifer countered. "It's your nature, after all you are known as The Destroyer." Lucifer shook his head sadly. "I offered you a chance, You chose not to take it. The battle lines are drawn."

* * *

 

Murphy stood guard over the two demons. The others loyal to Shiva who were capable of it had fled taking their dead with them. Although the others had wanted to take Kali and the imp with them, Murphy had soon discouraged them by creating more dead for them to drag away.

"Murphy ye say this motherfucker had a hand in wha happened to ye?" Connor asked kicking the imp.

"Aye, he did." Murphy answered. "Tha son o a sheepfucker was having tha time o his life too."

"Gimme yer knife," Connor said holding out his hand. Murphy looked at Connor for a moment before bending down and pulling a 10 in Rambo knife from his boot.

"What are ye planning ta do Conn?" Murphy asked as Connor yanked the imp up off of the floor.

"The bible says an eye for an eye doesn't it?" Connor answered. "I figure we should get biblical and see if tha bastard tells us where Lilith is." Connor grabbed the imp's right sleeve and used the knife to split the seam to the shoulder. "Since he helped peel a bit of skin from you, tis only a fair reparation tha he give ye his own skin ta make up fer what ye lost."

Kali looked over at the two brothers. The imp didn't know anything that could help them, He had no idea where Lilith was, but Kali did. She knew the rules they operated by No women or children and no innocent blood spilled.

"He doesn't know anything." Kali said. "He's just an Imp."

Murphy went over and knelt facing her. He placed his palm on her wounded knee. "Is that so? Well I guess tha means he's o no use ta us." Murphy gave her knee a slight squeeze before getting to his feet. "Connor ferget tha knife, Bring him o'er here."

Kali watched as Connor dragged the imp over and placed him on his knees. Murphy took up a position behind the imp, his gun held in his right hand placed against the back of the imps skull mirroing Connor's gun in he left hand also pressed against the imp's skull. In perfect unison the two began to pray

"And shepherds we shall be,  
For Thee, my Lord, for Thee.  
Power hath descended forth from Thy hand,  
That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command.  
So we shall flow a river forth to Thee  
And teeming with souls shall it ever be.  
In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti.

Two gunshots sounded simultaneously before Kali found herself splattered with brains and other gore. A second later she screamed as she realized that these saints were more powerful than any of them had believed. All the gore covering her had been blessed and it burned like angelfire.


	33. Chapter 33

Smecker hung up the phone. There had been a bit of friction in setting up the travel arrangements at first but one phone call to a private number in Vatican City had taken care of that. The pope hadn't even batted an eyelash when Smecker explained that the local Irish pub he was calling from had been ground zero for a rumble scene straight out of Westside Story.

Smecker turned around to survey the damage. Minus Doc and the boys mother the entire gang was pitching in to lend a hand and get the place cleaned up. Smecker had fielded the questions by saying that what happened was tied into his mysterious trip to Rome and not to ask anymore questions. He looked up and the door opened to admit Romeo and his uncle carrying boxes full of liquor to replace the ones that had been broken.

Murphy and Connor were diligently scrubbing up demon blood and imp brains. They had called Smecker first so he had arrived in time to take part in questioning Kali. Out of all the interrogations Smecker could imagine in his wildest dreams, questioning a demon and playing the good cop/bad cop routine with the devil taking on the role of bad cop was so far outside of the realm of possible; his mind was still boggled.

"Well tha's the last o it." Connor said standing and stretching the kinks out of his back.

"Did ye get it arranged?" Murphy asked Smecker. "We don want tha bitch ta get a heads up ye know?"

"It's all set be at the airport at 7:30 am. The Cardinal's plane will be waiting to take you to Sea-Tac. You'll be met by someone from the Seattle Archdiose. They will handle your ground travel and accommodations." Smecker said. "I don't want her getting away anymore than you do. After all I may not be totally in the loop, but I know enough to figure out that whatever is happening, it's huge."

* * *

 

Lilith was surprised to see Shiva standing in her living room. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Boston?"

"I was but something has happened and we have to assume that they know where you are. Since you don't have a way to travel except by human means, we need to get you out of here now." Shiva said taking her arm and dragging her back into the bedroom. "Take a shower and get dressed. I'll pack a light bag for you. A car will be here in 20 minutes to take you to the airport."

"Shiva, it's 3:00 am. Come back in the morning." Lilith grumbled.

Shiva grabbed Lilith by the throat. "I've already had one headstrong female cause me problems this night. Kali got herself captured by Lucifer because she wouldn't listen. I'm in no mood to put up with your estrogen fueled bullshit!"

"Lucifer has Kali?" Lilith asked rattled.

"Yes and even worse those damned saints were there." Shiva let go of Lilith's arm and dragged a suitcase out of the closet. "If you don't think that they weren't able to find out where you are, you've got your head even farther up your ass than I thought."

Lilith gave Shiva one last glance before heading to the bathroom to shower and dress leaving Shiva to toss things into a small suitcase.

* * *

 

"Fergus Reilly!" Connor said slapping the arms dealer on the back. "How's business?"

"Right back where it was before we lost the unfortunate Mr O'Malley, God rest his soul." The arms dealer gave the two a wide grin. "I'm glad I made it in time."

The twins, Smecker, the Arms dealer and the pilot were meeting inside a Private Hanger at Beverly Regional airport. The arms dealer opened the cargo area of the Escalade SUV and pulled out a medium sized wooden box.

"These came for you yesterday." the man now known as Fergus Reilly said handing the box to Murphy who opened it revealing two identical knives with crosses engraved on the blades." I hear the main man himself prayed over those knives."

Connor smiled before handing the box to the pilot who placed it on plane. "Can't get much more holy than bein blessed by tha Pope himself!"

Fergus reached into to cargo area again pulling out two garment bags "Don't get too comfortable with this guys, I'm not a gentleman's clothier you know."

"Aye Fergus we were just a wee bit pressed fer time." Murphy said as he began stripping down to his underwear like Connor. In a few moments the two serial killers were gone replaced by a couple of young priests.

"Well how do I look?" Connor said adjusting his collar.

Murphy snorted. "I wouldna be trustin ye ta take me confession."

Fergus laughed "Well it's not like you would be telling him anything he didn't already know." Reaching into his coat pocket he took out a couple of wallets. "Father Thomas, Father Michael, have a pleasant flight." Fergus closed the back of the SUV and climbed into the driver's seat, with a final wave he was off.

Smecker was just snapping his cell phone shut. "Your mother arrived at the convent with no problems. The arch-Bishop himself was waiting to welcome her."

Murphy nodded. "Good, With what we stepped into Holy ground is probably tha safest place fer her."

"We'll give ye a call when we get our hands on Lilith." Connor added before the boys boarded the plane.

Smecker walked to his car and watched as the small jet taxied down the runway and took to the skies.

* * *

 

"Belial, are the boys on their way?" Lucifer asked as he stood outside of a cage deep in the bowels of the earth. Kali was laying on a cot obviously in pain from the bullet wounds to her knees while an imp wrapped bandages around them.

"Yes and Apophos is playing wingman." Belial answered. He glanced into the cage, "She's still alive? I figured you would have let them kill her."

"I admit that I was tempted, but Shiva has a soft spot for her. She could very well come in handy before this is all over." Lucifer's shoulders were slumped in what Belial could tell was sadness. "She's still determined to follow him into oblivion."

"We both know that most of Shiva's followers will do so. But many more choose to follow you." Belial placed his hand on his father's shoulders. "Think about those who have hope because of you."

* * *

 

Katie MacManus knelt before the altar. She had already lit a couple of candles. Eunice shifted uncomfortably on the pew. The woman had been at prayer for an hour already.

Katie lifted her head and turned toward the restless FBI agent behind her. Standing she went to join the woman on the pew.

"Can ye find no comfort in tha Lord's house lass?" Katie asked.

"I'm not Catholic." Eunice said. "I was raised a dyed in the wool hellfire and brimstone Southern Baptist."

"So?" Katie asked. Tha Lord's house is tha Lord's house. Doesn't matter which one o his houses ye walk into it's still his house and it should bring ye comfort."

"It's not that Katie, it wouldn't make a difference if this was a Baptist Church. It's not about the denomination, it's about the fact that I just don't have faith anymore. I haven't set foot in a church except for funerals and weddings since I graduated from college." Eunice said. "There just doesn't seem to be any point to it."

"No point lass?" Katie asked. "Let me guess ye see so much evil, so many things that ye can't believe a loving God would let happen right? So if God doesna make tha world perfect, he doesna exist. Or it doesna matter if he exists? Am I in tha ballpark?"

"Katie I look around every day and I see the world slipping further and further into the gutter. I'm supposed to make a difference but it's like climbing uphill and getting nowhere."

"Ye know lass, everyday people pray about the very situation ye see. How can God let this happen? Tha thing is he doesn't let things happen, people make them happen by tha choices they make. He gave us tha ability ta choose, tis free will. Our will wouldna be free if we had ta follow some blueprint that made everybody happy now would it?" Katie questioned.


	34. Chapter 34

Murphy leaned against the counter separating the kitchen from the living room. "I'm tellin ye Connor, she's long gone."

Connor looked around the apartment. "All her stuff is still here Murph, she's not gone far."

"Conn if ye had wind o tha two o us comin fer yer arse and pissed fit ta stomp tha devil, would ye hang around?" Murphy asked as he lit another cigarette. When he got no answer he grunted. "Neither would she, especially since she knows I can smell her a mile away. We missed her."

"Tha's not what I want ta hear Murph." Connor banged his fist on the doorjamb. "We just found tha bitch and look how long tha took!"

"And we'll find her again, a lot faster this time." Murphy said. "She's only got one person she can run ta ye know. Or well one demon that is."

"Shiva?" Connor ventured.

"Shiva." Murphy nodded. "After what happened ta Kali, do ye think any o them other demons are gonna try ta help her?" Murphy held up a small address book, "Besides we have tha names and numbers of everyone important to tha bitch right here."

* * *

Duffy looked around at the carnage outside of the church. "Well hell! How the fuck do we bury this one or play it off?" The detective was frantically pacing back and forth while they waited for the arrival of Ybarra.

The press were being held back a couple of blocks from the crime scene and with nothing to do except speculate, rumors were flying fast and furious. Dolly watched as the vehicle cleared the crowd and creeped forward. "Ybarra's here, now will you calm down? We can't be going off the deep end here Duff." Dolly shook his head. "And aren't you supposed to be the rational one? I'm the one that's supposed to panic."

Ybarra stopped the SUV and stepped out whistling as he looked around him. "Good God! How many are dead?" Ybarra looked at the bodies and at the emergency service workers and firemen still sifting through the rubble.

"Last count 15 dead and 36 injured." Dolly said. "No telling how many more are buried under all the debris."

Ybarra noddded, "It's a royal clusterfuck but luckily we can suppress the phone call or write it off as a crank. Lilith won't get any satisfaction from this one."

"And how exactly do you think you're going to manage that?" Duffy demanded. "She tried her damnest to blow up the boys church!"

"And her amateur help only got the fence and the entryway, inside would have been a lot worse. And the idiots did it on a Monday morning instead of Sunday. As far as the FBI is concerned this is a job for Homeland Security. It's a terrorist threat." Ybarra said.

"Are you sure than bringing in DHS is the way to go? What if they find out about the boys?" Dolly questioned.

"We've got a contingency plan for that." Ybarra said. "I doubt the public is going to be too worried about our boys though. They are going to be calling for terrorist blood."

* * *

"Welcome back." Smecker greeted the twins as they walked down the steps from the plane to the tarmac. "I'm just sorry it was a wasted trip."

"Not a total waste." Murphy said. "We may not have found Lilith, but we got names and numbers for her contacts. Tha stupid bitch left her address book behind."

"She must have been in a hurry." Smecker said as he opened the trunk of his car,

"Oh she was, she left almost all of her things behind." Connor said.

"But maybe you can tell me how an address book is going to help us find a demon?" Smecker looked at Murphy who was settling himself into the passenger seat while Connor climbed into the back.

"She may be a demon but Lucifer pretty much stripped her of her powers. She's almost human." Murphy said.

"So if she wants ta contact any of her friends she has ta pick up a phone and call just like tha rest o us." Connor added.

* * *

"This is the safest place for you Lilith," Shiva was explaining. "They won't look for you here, they're expecting you to run as far away as you can, not hunker down right under their noses."

"You don't understand, the son of a bitch bled on me!" Lilith said "Don't you understand what that means? He can find me, he can feel me!"

"Of course he can, just like you can feel him." Shiva urged her sit down in an easy chair. "If Murphy MacManus comes within a mile of this place you will know well before he gets here. We'll have more than enough time to arrange a proper welcome."

Lilith sighed at Shiva's confidence. "You are sure of that?"

Shiva pulled out a gun and smiled. "They are Lucifer's weapon of choice. His only weapon. God hasn't lifted a holy finger against anything we have done. I doubt he will start now. We aren't just going to sit around waiting for those bastards to come to us.

We've given their police friends something to keep them busy all we have to do is put out feelers."

"Do you really think that the whole blow up a church thing is going to work?" Lilith asked.

* * *

"Ma!" Katie jumped as two sets of arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Ye two tryin ta keep me from yellin at ye?" Katie turned around and hugged her boys. "A couple o days ago, ye coulda warned me tha ye was gonna drag me outta bed before tha rooster woke up and ship me off to a convent ye know?"

"We weren't expectin ta have ta move as fast as we did." Connor said.

"I know tha which is tha only reason I'm not takin a switch to yer backsides right now." Katie told them. "So did ye find tha bitch?"

"No Ma, she was gone when we got there." Murphy said "So we hied it right back here ta apologize fer leavin ye tha way we did."

"Don fash yerselves. From what Eunice told me she'll be able ta locate some o Lilith's friends and I have no doubt ye can get them to tell ye where she's hidin." Katie gave the twins a smile.

"So yer really not mad at us?" Connor asked hopefully.

"Right now all I want is ta go home and get some sleep." Katie stretched and yawned. "There's a reason I never became a nun, ye know. Those bedamned cots they sleep on are lumpy as hell!"

Katie linked arms with each of the boys. "Since I coudna sleep it gave me plenty o time ta pray. I have a feelin Things will be comin to a head soon boys, I think we all need ta get as much rest as we can before then.


End file.
